You can't help me Sam
by jj87
Summary: what is Andy hidding? she has been acting weird lately and only Sam has noticed. what way will he react when he finds out a secret from her past? Can he help the woman he loves before its too late? rated M for sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Andy tore into the station, late as usual. She ran weaving through the officers to get to the locker rooms, yelling apologies as she nearly knocked a few of them over. She rounded the corner fiddling in her bag for her locker key, she ran head on into someone knocking her bag out of her hand sending the contents flying all over the floor. "Shit! Sorry" she panted diving down to pick up her stuff.

"Everything okay McNally?" Sam bent down to help her. He saw her rush in with a look he'd never seen on her face before. He picked up a letter that fell out, he noticed the courts stamp on the corner. "Andy what's this?" he held the letter out to her.

Andy jumped up after gathering her things, she snatched the letter from him "uh, nothing, I better go get ready, I'm late enough as it is."

She went to hurry by him, he held out his arms to stop her. "Andy that is not nothing, why would the courts be sending you a letter at home? They normally send it here if you're called in to give evidence."

"Sam I said it's nothing, I have to go." She hurried by him leaving him looking after her.

Andy hurried to get ready she made it into the room just as Frank entered. "Ah McNally, nice of you to join us." He teased.

"Sorry sir" Andy replied and just stayed at the back of the room, instead of her normal seat beside Traci and Chris. She listened as Frank went through assignments, she looked over at Sam when he said they would be together today. He was looking at her with concern, he smiled quickly and turned away when he saw her looking back at him.

When Frank finished up she quickly left the room before Sam could make it over to her, she made them both coffee and hurried out to the car. She waited while he talked to Oliver, _just tell him, he'll understand, he'll help, come on it's Sam for crying out loud. When has he ever let you down_? A voice in her head argued.

"Ready to go McNally?" Sam asked as he approached the car.

"Yeah" she replied and handed him his coffee before sliding into the passenger seat.

Sam just watched her _what is going on? _he asked himself _she looks scared to death about something_. He climbed in beside her and looked at her.

"What?" she replied nervously.

"Andy you know I'm always here and you can talk to me about anything?"

"I know, let's go" she said quickly.

"So what are you so worried about ? Talk to me."

"It's nothing Sam, can we please just go do our jobs?"

Sam sighed "okay, but just as long as you know i'm here." he replied and started up the car.

"I know" Andy said looking out the window as they pulled out of the lot.

* * *

><p>They had been driving around for about two hours now, nothing had happened yet, they pulled some kids spray painting a wall, they gave a guy a speeding ticket, nothing exciting. Andy's phone rang in her pocket, she quickly silenced it and shoved it back in her pocket. "Okay, that is like the tenth time your phone has rang, who is it ?" Sam asked, he continued when she didn't answer. "is Callaghan still bothering you? I'll have a word with him if you want."<p>

"It's not Luke" Andy replied. "He's got the hint, it's been two months now he knows we're never getting back together, and I'm pretty sure him and Gail are dating now."

They were called to a disturbance before Sam could reply. An hour later they stopped for lunch, they ate in silence, Sam watching her. She sat looking at her food thinking, she was pulling faces from time to time, Sam watched as her face turned to fear and pure panic. He moved his hand over hers "Andy" he said softly as she jumped. "I don't know what is going on, but I know it's something big. Why do you look so scared? Has someone said something to you ? Threatened you?"

"No Sam, nobody has said or done anything to me, stop worrying I'm fine." Andy replied looking at their hands. God how she wished she had the nerve to ask him out, or he'd ask her out.

"Andy, I can't help but worry when you look so frightened, I will find out eventually." He squeezed her hand.

He was surprised when she laced her fingers through his. "Sam- I'll be fine i promise" she said quietly.

Sam pulled her closer over the table. "are you sure there's nothing wrong Andy?"

"no' no i'm fine just a little tired" Andy lied.

"when was the last time you slept?" he said getting worried. _what the hell is going on with her? _He said to himself.

Andy pulled her hand away from his. "Sam" she whimpered. "I said i'm fine can't you just leave it alone." She jumped up from the table and hurried outside, leaving him once again looking after her.

Sam sat there for a few more minutes _what the hell was that about? _he thought angrily _that's it I am taking her out tonight and she will tell me what's going on _He said as he left money on the table for their food and followed her out to the car. She had been crying he could see her wiping her eyes when she saw him coming. He climbed into the driver side "Andy I-"

"Sam don't, please don't ask me any more questions." she said quickly.

"Okay, I was going to ask you to come out with me tonight."

Andy turned to face him "as in a date?" She asked hopeful.

He didn't miss the hope in her voice "yeah, if you want it to be" he replied. There he had done it, wasn't so hard was it?

Her smile dropped almost instantly "I can't not tonight, I have stuff to do."

"Okay another night" Sam replied, he knew she was lying whatever was going on he will find out.

"Another night" Andy repeated.

* * *

><p>They had just finished shift and pulled up to the station Sam pulled the door open for her "so can I give you a ride home?" He asked as she passed by him.<p>

"Yeah sure that'll be gr-"

"ANDY!" someone yelled and ran to her. "I have been trying to get in touch with you all day" a panicked woman hurried out. "You got the letter too, I know you did, what are we going to do? There is no way out of this Andy, I can't do it" she cried.

Andy looked worriedly at Sam, he was looking at her with a cross between worry and anger, he then fixed his eyes on Andy again as if to say you better tell me now. "Sophie shut up" she began to push her towards an empty office.

"What will we do Andy? he'll kill us, he said so. I know he sent you the letters Amy told me' she got one too." Sophie yelled loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Sophie!" Andy yelled "will you stop" she pushed her into the room and shut the door taking one last look at Sam, who still hadn't moved from his spot at the door. He looked ready to snap. She sighed and turned to Sophie. "why the hell did you come here, to my job?" she groaned.

"Because you wouldn't answer your phone, Andy I'm really scared." Sophie whimpered.

Andy moved closer to her and took her in a hug "I'm sorry Soph I was busy all day. We'll be okay, He can't hurt us. Look I'm still on duty can I meet you over at Amy's tonight and we'll talk about it then?"

"Sure Andy, I'm sorry for just barging in. I'll call Amy now and head over, what time will I see you at?"

"I'll be over at about nine." Andy replied.

Sophie nodded "I'll see you then." She opened the office door and walked towards the exit.

Sam was waiting for her _if Andy won't tell me she will_ he said to himself as he caught up with her just outside the doors. "Hey, excuse me" he called. Sophie stopped and turned around. "You a friend of Andy's ?"

"Depends who's asking" Sophie replied.

"I'm Sam her p-"

"Oh the new boyfriend, I've heard so much about you. I'm Sophie, yeah me and Andy go back to grade school." she said shaking his hand. "What can I do for you Sam?"

Sam didn't bother to correct her, but he did like knowing Andy talked about him a lot. "I was just wondering what this letter you and Andy got is about. She seems worked up and scared about something." he noticed Sophie's face turn the way Andy's did at the mention of the letter.

"I-uh-I can't tell you, that is up to her, but please just look out for her. I gotta go." Sophie hurried off and jumped into her car before Sam could say another word.

Sam stood thinking _what the hell is going on? why would I need to look out for her? _He sighed in frustration and headed into the office she was in. He opened the door to demand she tell him and was met with Andy slumped over a desk crying her eyes out. He closed the door and walked over to her and pulled her into him. "Andy I don't know what is going on or what has you so upset, but I think you need to talk to me."

Andy clung onto the front of his shirt "I can't Sam" She sobbed.

"Andy please, tell me what is going on i'm starting to freak out now" Sam was getting very worried now.

"I'm fine, just a moment of weakness, i better go" She pulled away from Sam, stood up and began to pace.

Sam jumped to his feet "you are not going anywhere Andy, will you please just stop and tell me what is going on? I can protect you if I know what is going on."

"You can't help me Sam no one can." she said quietly. "I better get going" she moved to the door.

Sam pulled her back "Andy if anyone has tried to hurt you or threatened you, You need to tell me. I care about you, I don't like what I'm seeing today, you are scared out of your mind."

"Sam, please will you just leave it. I already said no one can help me!" Andy yelled getting annoyed.

Sam glared at her, he too was getting annoyed. "What the fuck does that even mean Andy? you tell me and Traci everything, does she know about this letter? I'm not good enough for you to trust with it is that it ?" He yelled moving closer to her.

"I trust you with my life Sam! You damn well know that!" Andy yelled moving closer to him. By now they were inches apart, she had no idea what happened but she threw herself at him and kissed him hard.

Sam responded immediately. He shoved her against the door and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands along her sides and rested them at her hips. Andy moved closer into him and tilted her head looking for more access. He lifted her off the ground, walked her to the table and sat her on it. The need for air became great he pulled back "wow" was all he muttered, still holding onto her waist.

Andy panted looking back at him "yeah" she mumbled. She slid out of his grasp and stood up "Sam, I really gotta go" she hurried to the door and pulled it open and hurried off to get changed.

Sam let her go _what the hell just happened ? _He shook his head and followed to his own locker room. Before he came out he saw Oliver walk in "hey Ollie, good day?" He asked.

"Man that kid gets stupider by the day" he groaned.

"What did Epstein do now ?" Sam chuckled.

"He ended up stuck in a dumpster, a perp outweighing him by a lot body slammed him and chucked him in. He was on his damn phone when it happened, his guard was down. I'm sick telling him to always be conscious of what is happening around him. Before I forget, McNally told me to tell you thanks for the offer but she had to hurry off so she won't be needing that ride, and she'll see you In the morning."

"When did she leave?" Sam asked slamming his locker shut.

"When I walked in she was walking out of the locker room." Oliver replied.

"Thanks buddy I'll see you in the morning" he called as he hurried out _I need to catch her she can't just kiss me and run away._ He jumped in his truck and took off. He couldn't see her anywhere so he doubled back again, still no sign of her he gave up and went home.

* * *

><p>Andy walked to Amy's house from work, she told Sophie she'd be there at nine. It was only eight, she just didn't want her hanging around to wait for her, she needed a bit of time to herself to think. She rang the buzzer and Amy let her up. When she entered the apartment they were both seated on the sofa. "Hey guys" Andy said, flopping down onto the sofa beside them.<p>

"So how are we gonna do this ?" Amy asked after an hour of chatting, she got them all more coffee.

"For starters Amy, don't leave your door unlocked." Andy said

"I knew it was you"

"Not the point, I could have been jumped on the stairs or something, keep it locked."

"So where do we start? What do we do?" Sophie asked.

"We do nothing" Andy said seriously. "That letter was to scare us, he is trying to get us to back down, not going to happen."

"But Andy, he said he'd kill us and the people we love, he's a dangerous guy. I can't keep going on like this, I have called my mom ten times a day since I got it, she's beginning to think something is wrong." Sophie hurriedly blurted out.

Andy could tell Sophie was freaking out, Amy however was a lot calmer. Andy herself was freaking out too, but with her training behind her she remained calm. "Look, he is locked up guys, we're safe, trust me. If it will make you feel better I can get a unit from another division placed outside both your houses."

"Why not your division?" Amy asked. "I mean we know Traci, Chris, Dov, and Gail."

"Because none of them know what is going on, not even Traci or Sam and I'd like to keep it that way." Andy replied quickly. She now regretted taking the girls to the weekly rookie night they had each week.

"Why haven't you told anyone Andy?" Amy asked. "It's a lot to carry around on your own, I've told Kyle and Sophie has told her dad."

"I have you guys, that's all I need, you see anyone from my division please do not tell them. If it got back to Sam or the others they'd flip."

"At least tell your dad Andy." Sophie said. "He knew what happened, he came for us that night remember?"

"I remember guys look, my dad has a lot going on, he doesn't need to worry about me. I'm fine, I can handle this on my own."

Amy and Sophie just looked at one another. "Andy you may be a cop now but back then we were only kids, yes we had and still have each other, but things are different now. We didn't understand fully back then, not like we do now." Amy moved closer to her. "it's okay to be scared Andy. I am, Sophie is."

"I am not scared" Andy said after about a half hour of silence. "I see stuff like this everyday and I am not gonna let some scumbag back me into a corner." Andy jumped up "I gotta go, look stay together, always tell someone where you're going and don't answer the door to anyone." Andy hugged both of them "I'll call you when I get home."

"You shouldn't go out on your own Andy, you just told us not too." Sophie grabbed her back as she headed for the door.

"Soph I'll be fine, I'm trained for stuff like this, I'll call you when I get home." Andy opened the door and hurried out before they could argue anymore.

* * *

><p>As Andy turned onto the next street she noticed a car had been following her from Amy's. She quickened her pace and ducked into a coffee shop, taking a seat beside the window she ordered a coffee, noting the car had pulled in too. <em>What the hell do I do now? <em>She said to herself, she looked at the diner across the street she was only around the corner from Sam's. She got her coffee in a take out mug and left the shop. She walked faster until she was on the end of Sam's street, "please be home please be home" she chanted a she got closer, she looked back, the car was still following her. Relief washed over her as she spotted Sam taking out his garbage. "Hey" she called when she was close enough.

Sam was surprised and angry to see her "Andy? What the hell are you doing wandering about on your own at this time?" He barked.

"Well nice to see you too, guess I'll just keep going then."

Andy took a step forward " Andy wait" Sam pulled her back. " I'm sorry, come inside it's cold" he said ushering her up the front steps.

Andy took a glance over her shoulder, the car had pulled in a few houses down. _Should I say something to him ? Nah better not he'll freak. _

"So why are you out at this time?" Sam asked leading her into the kitchen.

Andy slid up onto the counter "I was around in my friend Amy's, she lives on Maple. I thought I'd drop in see if you were home."

Sam moved closer to her "you're lying, now why are you really here?"

Andy sighed "do I have to have a reason to drop in?"

"No, but at this time of night and after the way you hurried off earlier you do." Sam replied stepping into her personal space so his hips were touching her thighs.

Andy looked into his eyes, she couldn't lie to him again, but she had to. "Fine, she wrapped her legs around him hlding him in place. "I wanted to see you."

Sam stuided her face "you're still lying" he muttered before sliding his hands around her waist.

Andy tilted her head to the side "okay you win, it's stupid though, you're gonna laugh. I can't stop thinking about that kiss and wanted another one" she said shyly trying o throw him off track.

Smm chuckled, he seemed to be buying it. "All you had to do was ask McNally" he smiled " Not stupid either" he whispered, before claiming her lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet at first Andy slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer before deepening began to tug on his shirt, Sam broke the kiss "are you sure you want this Andy? we haven't even went out yet."

Andy giggled "it's not like we just met Sam, beside this can count as a date, a very good date" she added and pulled him in for another kiss.

Once convinced she wanted it Sam kissed her harder and began roaming his hands all over her body earning a moan from her. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around him, he carried her to the sofa and lay her down. He began trailing kisses along her neck "You have no idea how hot you are" he mumbled against her neck.

Andy giggled again and shoved him back so he was sitting up, she climbed on his lap "So Officer? what would you like to do to me?" she grined saucily as she rocked against him.

Sam let out a hiss and pulled her flush against him "oh you have no idea" he said biting on her lip "i've dreamed about having you in my bed for so long." he slid his hands down her side and gently pulled her shirt up over her head. Taking a look at her he groaned "McNally" he growled and latched onto her breast.

Andy moaned softly as he bit and sucked on her nipple. "Sam" she muttered and let out another moan as he slipped his hand inside her pants. She let out a gasp and threw her head back as he ran his fingers over her folds. "This won't do" she panted and jumped up.

Sam watched her curiously as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. his eyes wandered over her body as she stood before him in her sexy underwear, he felt himself grow hard beneath his jeans, he jumped from the sofa and was on her in seconds. He walked her back until she hit the wall, he hoisted her up and pushed himself against her earning another moan. "Andy, i need to feel you right now!" he growled and carried her up the stairs.

Andy began nipping at his neck on the way to his bedroom, he pulled her head to his and began kissing her passionatly she moaned into his moth as he lay her on the bed. He began trailing kisses up over her stomach and breasts before she flipped them. "Now it's my turn" she smirked and slipped her hand into his jeans. She gripped his manhod and began to stroke it, she smiled when her moaned her name and thrust his hips towards her "you like that?" she whipsered.

"Oh yes" he moaned and pulled her down for a kiss, he kissed her hard and slipped his hand between her legs, she moaned into his mouth as his fingers slipped inside her.

Before she knew it he had flipped them over and hovered over her, he kissed her sweetly as he slide inside "you have no idea how much i want you" he mumbled as he started off slow.

"Show me" Andy replied before pulling him down to her. She lot out a loud moan as he began to move faster. "Sam" she gasped as he pulled her breast into his mouth. He began to go faster and faster "oh god Sam! i-i'm almost there!" she cried out.

"Let go baby, let it go, i'm right behind you. oh Andy, you don't know what you do to me" he said and nipped along her neck. "Andy!" he groaned as he spilled inside her.

"oh Sam, oh yeah, right there" she panted and screamed his name as an orgasm ripped through her.

"wow" Sam panted and flopped beside her. After a minute he rolled on his back and pulled her with him. "Andy that was incredible"

"who you telling" she giggled and snuggled into him.

"Well tomorrow i am taking you out." he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay" Andy leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Do you mind if i have a shower before i go home?"

"Why don't you stay? We can get up early and i'll drive you over to your place."

"Okay forget the sower then" Sam laughed as Andy climbed back on top of him. She had just kissed him when her phone rang from downstairs. "Shit" she grabbed the sheet and ran down to the living room "Hello" she panted "Oh hi Mrs Walker, WHAT! okay, thank you, i'm on my way." Andy hung up the phone and ran up to Sam. "I gotta go, my house is on fire!" she yelled grabbing her clothes off the floor.

"what?" Sam jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Yeah that was my neighbour, she seems to think it's just the kitchen, the fire department are there now. Sam, I have'nt been there all day, i couldn't have left anything on, it would have started hours ago if i did." Andy said pulling her clothes on.

Sam grabbed her hands "Andy sweetie, calm down. We'll go now and find out what happened, okay?". Andy nodded and rushed off down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Andy raced to her house. They had arrived to see a fire truck and two cruisers from twenty-seven parked outside. Andy jumped out before Sam had stopped and began to run towards her house.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" one of the officers yelled and ran after her. When he caught up with her he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"That's my house!" Andy cried fighting to get away from him.

"You still can't go inside; the fire department is not finished yet. Can you come over here with me please?" the officer led her to the side of the pavement. "Look I get you're upset but I cannot let you go in there."

Andy turned to face him" how ba- oh my god, Jamie?" she shrieked and flung herself at him. "I can't believe it's you."

"Hey cuz" he smirked, he knew all along it was Andy but decided it would be fun to wait until she copped it was him. "How are you doing?"

"Besides the obvious I'm fine." She nodded to her house "I thought you were up near Niagara Falls."

"Yeah, I was, I transferred down Monday, me and Ester broke up so it's a fresh start."

"Aww no, I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked rubbing his arm.

Jamie shrugged "I'm doing okay, it was for the best. We drifted apart and became strangers, she's happy now and so am I. We still talk; we're trying to be friends."

Sam watched the scene in front of him. '_Who the hell is this guy? And_ _why is he touching her?_' he gritted his teeth and walked over. "So how bad is it?" He asked slipping his arm around Andy's shoulders looking at Jamie as if to say 'back off buddy.'

Andy placed her hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "We don't know yet, the fire department is still inside. Sam, this is Jamie, Jamie this is Sam."

Sam shook his hand. "So how do you guys know each other?"

"Oh, silly me" Andy giggled. "Jamie is my cousin; he did live up near your sister but has moved back down and is now in twenty-seven."

Sam relaxed immediately he held out his hand again "Sam Swarek, Andy's partner and-"he looked at Andy.

Andy rolled her eyes "he's my boyfriend Jamie."

Sam smiled smugly _she's already calling me her_ _boyfriend._ "Yeah, I'm sure you know she's a handful"

Jamie laughed "that I do, she's a menace alright. So, how did you guys meet?"

"Yeah story for another time" Andy laughed.

"Wait, did you say your name was Swarek? Have you relations in St Catharine's? I met a girl up there, she's a councillor. Very nice girl, Sarah Swarek." Jamie said looking at Sam.

Sam smiled "yeah that's my sister. She stayed up there and I moved to go to the academy."

"Cool, she mentioned a brother, in fact she always talked about you." Jamie said with a smile.

"That's Sarah, talks to anyone who'll listen." Sam laughed. "How did you meet her?"

"Funny story, I actually knocked her over. My shoe lace was open and I had my hands full, so I stupidly tripped, let all the bags fall. I jumped to grab a bag that was rolling down the pavement, she stopped it with her foot, but I wasn't quick enough to stop myself. I sent her flying and landed on top of her. She got a bit freaked out so I quickly jumped off her, pulled her up and apologized. She was cool after that; we went for coffee, my treat of course, since I knocked her cup out of her hand." Jamie shook his head and smiled.

"I think my cousin has a crush on your sister" Andy whispered.

Sam glared at her. "So when do you think we can go inside and get out of here?" He looked at Andy who was looking back confused. "What? If you think I'm letting you stay here tonight you've another thing coming."

"I'll be fine Sam it was just the kitchen." Andy protested

"I don't care, what about smoke damage Andy? It could be everywhere." Sam shot back.

Jamie took this as his cue to leave "I'll just go check it out, wait here, I won't be long." He hurried off inside.

"It's not your job to look after me Sam. I can manage that all by myself." Andy said angrily.

"Look Andy, you can't stay here not tonight anyway, you need to give it a few days. You can stay at mine or Nash's or Epstein's. I don't care as long as it's not here." Andy looked at him questioningly "I have a spare room if that makes you feel better."

Andy smirked and stepped closer to him having no idea why she was angry in the first place. "I don't want the spare room I want-" she was cut off by here phone ringing. She dug it out of her pocket "hello" she said cautiously, she hadn't known the number.

"Hi is this Officer McNally?" a woman chirped from the other end

"Uh yes, yes it is" Andy shrugged her shoulders at Sam.

"Ms McNally, I'm calling from St Mikes. We have admitted a girl by the name of Sophie Dunhill. She has asked for you, she will not speak to the Officers who arrived with her."

"Okay, she's my friend. What happened? Is she okay? Why are there other cops with her?"

"Her apartment caught fire; just a bit of smoke inhalation. She is claiming not to know how the fire started as she was out all day."

"Alright, tell her to calm down I am on my way." Andy hung up and looked at Sam "can you take care of things here?"

"Why? Who was that?" He asked.

"Because Sophie is in hospital and she won't talk to the other cops that are there, I need to go. Can you just grab me stuff to sleep in and maybe three days' worth of clothes?"

Sam sighed; this had something to with why her friend came to see her earlier. "Okay here" he held out his keys. "Take my truck, I'll catch a ride off your cousin and meet you at the hospital when I'm done."

Any took the keys she kissed him softly "thank you. I'll see you soon." She smiled at him and hurried off to his truck.

"Be careful!" he called after her.

Andy turned and smirked" you worried about me or the truck?"

Sam gave her the once over and nodded his head. "Defiantly the truck" he smirked back to let her know he was kidding.

"We'll be fine Sam. I gotta go" she jumped into the truck and beeped as she drove away.

Jamie returned "hey, where's she going? Fire guy said she can go in and look."

"She got called to the hospital, her friend was taken in" Sam replied. "So how does it look?"

"They contained it to the kitchen, but her living room and the spare bedroom are destroyed with smoke damage, she'll have to throw everything out."

"So her bedroom is okay?" Sam knew how much work she put into her new house. She had spent a full week painting and laying floors by herself just in her bedroom, she wanted it to be perfect.

"Yeah, that, the bathroom and her smaller living room at the back of the house are fine." Jamie answered.

"I need to grab her some stuff, then can I grab a ride to the hospital from you? I gave her my truck and told her I'd meet her there."

"Sure you go get what you need and I'll finish up here." Jamie walked away to the other officer to let her know he was taking Sam to the hospital. Luckily he was solo today or he'd be bringing his partner with them.

* * *

><p>Andy parked in the hospital lot and took the elevator up to the floor she was told Sophie was on. She had tried calling Amy to see if she was okay but it went straight to voicemail. She reminded herself to check in on her after she was finished with Sophie. "Hey" she greeted the officer outside Sophie's room she knew him from twenty-seven but couldn't remember his name, He knew her too.<p>

"Hi" he replied "I think they gave her something, she hasn't screamed in about twenty minutes."

Andy peaked her head in the glass of the door, Sophie was lying staring at the ceiling. Another officer Andy recognized was sitting on a chair beside the bed looking bored. "What has she being saying?"

The officer stood behind Andy and looked into the room too. "Just she knows who started the fire and they were trying to kill her. She kept saying call you, you would believe her and tell us it's true."

"Okay, thank you" Andy said as she pushed the door open and went inside.

"ANDY!" Sophie yelled before she was even in the room "tell them I'm not making it up, tell them its all true, the letters, everything." Sophie just kept going

"Hey, Soph, calm down, okay. Officer" Andy looked at his tag "Malone, can I have a few minutes with her then I'll come talk to you?"

"Sure, it's time for a bathroom break then some coffee." He smiled and left them to it.

"Sophie, start from the very beginning. Andy said as soon as the door was closed.

"I came home a little after midnight; me and Amy stayed talking after you left, then Kyle came home and gave me a ride over to my place. I was so tired I just crawled into my bed in my clothes, next thing I knew my neighbour Josh is pulling me out of my bed saying my apartment was on fire."

"So you didn't make dinner or use anything this morning?" Andy asked.

"No, Andy I left for work at eight am, I went straight from there to the station at seven, then on to Amy's. I have no idea how it started." Sophie cried.

"Okay" Andy didn't want to freak he out anymore so she left out her place being on fire too then she excused herself from the room." Hey" she said to the office outside. "Can you do me a favour?" he nodded. "Okay here's the thing, my place and her place were set on fire tonight. You see we due in court next week, anyway, there are three of us, would you be able to run a unit by to check on the third person? She's not answering my calls."

"Sure no problem, do you want a unit from us or one of your own?"

"Oh yours please, nobody knows what is going on there, and my boyfriend is on his way he's from fifteen too, so can you call me out here when you hear anything back?"

The officer looked at her funny but agreed "okay I'll just go set that up, will you guys be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yes we'll be fine thank you." Andy opened the door and slipped back into the room.

* * *

><p>Sam had just grabbed any clothes he found and threw them into a bag from her closet, he remembered to grab some shower stuff and make up for her too. He made his way down to Jamie and they headed off to the hospital.<p>

They had pulled up just as an officer walked back inside "that's Jenkins" Jamie said "he must be with Andy and her friend."

"Yeah maybe, I better go in and see what's going on, you coming?" He asked as he climbed out of the cruiser.

"Sure, do you know what friend it is?" he asked when he caught up with Sam.

"Sophie something I don't know her, I only met her today." Sam replied.

"Sophie Dunhill? No way, they're still in touch? Do they still talk to Amy?"

"You know them? Yeah I think so I heard her mention Amy's name today why?" Sam stopped and turned to him.

Jamie shrugged "Just asking, we all went to school together."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked and started to walk again.

"Yeah, they were pretty close back then; I figured they'd of lost touch by now."

"Well seems they haven't, wait here" Sam said as he found Sophie's room.

Inside the room Sophie was freaking "Andy I can't do it! I think I need to bail! I can't cope with this, it's not a threat! That was a warning, he will kill us! I'm telling our attorney I can't, Andy please I can't do this, you're stronger than both of us can't you go alone?"

"Sophie! We are in this together and we are all going to be there. I promise I'll move you and Amy to a safe house until it's over." Andy said.

"But Andy-"

"No buts Sophie! Think about Amanda, Jen and the waitress who didn't survive, plus Ramon, all he was doing was working, it shouldn't have happened to any of them. Amanda and Jen we're our friends, we owe it to them, to their families!" Andy sniffed as her eyes filled with tears god how she missed them two. She had imagined them all siting around, still the best of friends they were back then. She was about to add something when the door opened.

Sam had been listening outside, he knew he shouldn't have but he needed to know what was going on. This wasn't just coincidence both their houses were set on fire the same night. Sensing Andy wasn't finished he decided to give them more time" Hey, just called to see if you needed anything from the shop."

"Hey" Andy smiled and walked to him, she kissed him quickly. "Can you grab me a bottle of water? I'll be ready to go when you come back."

Sam kissed her again "take as much time as you need." He nodded at Sophie and left them to finish.

Andy turned to Sophie again. "So we are doing this and you will be staying with me until then. I'll be by to pick you up in the morning, drink lots of water and try getting some sleep. I'm going to get officer Jenkins to arrange for an officer to sit with you until I come back tomorrow" Andy went over and hugged her "I promise we'll be okay, this will all be over next week."

"Andy" Sophie called as she walked to the door "I love you, you know that right?"

Andy smiled "I do and I love you too, get some rest I'll be back at nine am."

* * *

><p>Sam ran into Jamie at the shop "Jamie" he called and motioned him into a corner. "What do you know about an Amanda and Jen? What?" Sam asked as Jamie's face paled.<p>

"Is this what all of this is about?" He ran his hand through his hair "man that broke Andy bad, she hasn't been the same since."

What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Has she not told you?" Sam looked at him confused. "Of course not" Jamie shook his head. "I wish she wouldn't bottle things up. Okay when we were thirteen they used to hang out in some café. The guy, Ramon knew them and would let them sit there for hours. One night some guy came in and started shooting anyone, he took down the waitress, Ramon and the two girls. Amanda was Andy's best friend in the world; she only survived because as soon as she saw the guy walk in she pressed her alarm thing my uncle made her wear, she has a good eye for them kinda things, you know dodgy people. He was there in twenty seconds flat; he took down the guy without a second glance, who'd blame him? He saw some guy pointing a gun at his daughter. Anyway she pushed Amy and Sophie to the floor and jumped on top of them when the guy shot his gun as he fell to the ground, it hit Andy in the shoulder." Jamie took a shaky breath "if she hadn't of used her brain that night, we'd of lost her."

Sam was shocked he stood there looking at Jamie with his mouth opened. His heart broke for her for all she had been through at such a young age now he understood what was going on. "So why is this stuff happening now? Sophie and Andy's places on fire the same night? Shouldn't the guy of been sentenced by now?"

"They filed for a re-trail stating Sophie wasn't in her right mind at the time. I didn't help that the guy was Donny Marcello either."

"Donny Marcello! Sam yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Jamie hissed and looked around. "Yeah he sent his guys after the girls but Uncle Tommy was always on him, always on step ahead of him, never let any of them go anywhere alone, got two guys to stay with Amy and Sophie 24/7. That's what turned him to drink, They got Andy when she was sixteen walking into school one day, just took her from the gates, luckily Amy's dad saw them and sped after them he ran the van off the road. He pulled the van door open and dragged Andy out but he was too late, they had broken her arm, leg and two ribs by the time he got them to stop. He got her to the hospital and called Tommy. What broke him was Andy, she kept crying for him saying she pressed the alarm and he never came, turned out her left his part of it on his desk and he was on the road, blamed himself for not protecting her. Look Sam, I'll level with you here because you seem to really care about her and her you. I'm not really here for a fresh start, I'm here because one of my Ci's heard he's planning on murdering all the witnesses. The old lady that saw it all go down from outside fell down her stairs and died last week, there is no way that was an accident."

"So you're here to protect her?"

"Yes" He straightened up when he seen Andy approach" listen don't ask her anything and if she does tell you something play dumb and Sam? Please use this information and keep her safe he's a dangerous guy. Andy was just lucky she wasn't at home it was rigged to blow, probably Sophie's too."

"Oh I will, believe me; I'll kill anyone who comes near her. I'd gladly spend the rest of my life in prison knowing she's okay. Hey sweetie ready to go? Sam leaned up off the wall and pulled her into him.

"Yeah, Jamie why are you still here?"

"Hello to you too, I thought I'd stop in and see how Sophie was doing."

"She's fine, but she's sleeping now." Andy said quickly.

"Okay I'll stop by and see her in the morning with you then" Jamie smiled knowing the real reason Andy was making excuses. She knew he knew about that night and him visiting Sophie would get her to tell him everything.

"sure you can pick me up at eight-thirty" she turned to Sam. "Does Frank know about my house?"

"Yeah I called him, he doesn't expect you in tomorrow and he also asked if you needed a place to stay." Sam smirked.

Andy chuckled "And I bet you said you've got it covered?"

"That's because I do." Sam dropped a kiss on her forehead. "lets get home." he took her by the hand and walked her to the exit.

"See you in the morning Jamie." Andy called as he climbed into his cruiser.

Jamie waved and pulled off. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist "Do you want some company tonight?"

Andy tapped her finger against her chin "Hmm, i might, we'll see when we get there." Andy giggled as Sam stopped walking.

"You might?" he asked. Andy nodded "Fine, you sleep on the sofa tonight" he stamped his foot and huffed off to the truck.

Andy giggled as she heard him chuckle. she went around his side and wrapped her arms around his neck "i don't care where i sleep as long as you're there with me." She smiled and kissed him.

"Good answer McNally, you get bumped up to a bed now." Sam grinned and climbed into the truck.

Andy smiled and turned around to walk to her side of the truck, her smile quickly faded as a car skidded to a halt beside her and a guy jumped out. Without thinking she did what she did best, she ran.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Andy smiled and turned around to walk to her side of the truck, her smiled quickly faded as a car skidded to a halt beside her and a guy jumped out. Without thinking she did what she did best she ran.**_

* * *

><p>As soon as Andy stopped in her tracks Sam knew something was wrong, he didn't move as the car stopped and a guy jumped out. He slowly pulled his gun from his belt and remained still, he watched Andy take off and the guy looked back at the driver who yelled to follow her. As soon as he was close enough Sam flung the door open with force and sent the guy to the ground with a thump. He jumped out and kicked the gun away, just as the car skidded off. "Wrong move buddy" he spat and pulled out cuffs, he cuffed the guy to a lamp post and took off after Andy. It didn't take him long to find her, She was panting leaning back on a wall beside an alley, she screamed when he grabbed her shoulders" it's me it's me" he panted. Andy burst into tears and buried her head in his chest." I got you baby I got you" he murmured pulling her closer.<p>

Andy pulled back "you should go" she said between sobs.

"What? Andy no, I'm not leaving you." Sam said wiping her tears away.

Andy stepped away from his touch "bad things happen when I'm around Sam, just look at tonight." Andy lowered her head "you'll be better off without me."

Sam stepped closer and bent his knees so he could look in her eyes "Andy, I can't think of anything but you, you drive me crazy but I wouldn't change you for the world. I am going nowhere"

Andy lifted her head and looked at him. She couldn't believe he was about to put himself in danger just to be with her. "I can't be responsible for you getting hurt Sam, you don't know what will happen."

"I don't care as long as I'm with you" he stepped closer and cupped her face "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, no more running Andy."

"No more running" Andy whispered and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"We better get back to the truck I have that guy cuffed to a lamp post." Sam said after a minute of just holding her.

"He'll be gone when we get back; you don't know what guys I'm dealing with here." Andy sighed "suppose we should head home."

True enough he was gone when they got back. "Damn it" Sam swore.

"Better call a taxi, call Jerry and get him to get your truck towed to the station." Andy said.

"Why? What's wrong with my truck?" Sam asked. His truck was an important part of his life.

"They could have put a tracker or a bomb maybe we need to get it checked just to be safe."

"Yeah" Sam sighed "guess you're right, go inside and call a taxi I'll call Jerry. Here" he handed Andy his gun "just in case."

Ten minutes later Sam was watching his truck drive away, he watched it until it was a speck in the distance. Andy knew she needed to thread carefully. "Sam?" she took a small step closer to him. "Taxi will be here in a minute."

She was shocked when he turned around smiled and walked over to a bench "yeah they said that five minutes ago."

Just as he said that a taxi pulled up to the doors. "Less than a minute" Andy said and pulled him to his feet. Sam grumbled something and climbed in beside her.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they arrived at Sam's he paid the driver and pulled Andy out with him." It's four am Andy, I'm up for work at six." Sam said as soon as they closed the door behind him.<p>

Andy didn't know what to make of that "okay" she shrugged "I'll sleep in the spare room, let you get some sleep." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way upstairs.

Sam stood watching her go up the stairs, he shook his head "it's only a damn truck, don't take it out on her" he muttered to himself. He ran up the stairs and caught her just as she came out of the bathroom in her pyjamas. "Hey" he said softly stopping in front of her.

"Hey" she smiled quickly and looked at the floor.

Sam tilted her chin up to look at him "I'm sorry okay; I'm just a little upset over my truck. I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess; I know how much you love that truck. I promise I'll pay for whatever they do to it. You better get to bed or you won't be able to stay awake tomorrow" she kissed him quickly and stepped around him "goodnight Sam."

Sam turned in the direction she went. "Hey" he called just as she opened the door to his spare room. "That's not my room."

"I know, you said you wanted to sleep." Andy replied looking at him confused.

"Never said that" Sam smirked and walked towards her.

"You implied it" Andy said as he stopped in front of her.

"Like I said" Sam placed his hands on her waist. "I was upset" he lowered his head. "Besides, I'll never sleep known I have something as sexy as you in my houses."

"Well then how can I help?" Andy giggled as he brushed his lips against hers.

"You can help by shutting up now." Sam pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. The kiss got more frantic after a minute or so, Sam backed Andy against the door, he braced himself with one hand against the door over her head while pulling her closer by the waist with the other. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck, he began to suck her pulse point, he trailed kisses along her jawbone back to her lips, he kissed her roughly and bit her lip "I want you Andy and I want you now." He growled and dropped his hand inside her pyjama bottoms.

"Sam" Andy moaned as he went to work with his fingers. "Oh god Sam" Andy moaned again as he brushed her clit slowly. She could feel his erection pressing against her. She ran her hands down his chest and slipped them inside his jeans, he moaned into her mouth as she gripped his member "you like that?" she whispered against his lips. She was answered with another moan and a frenzy of kissing.

"Gotta see you naked now" he said and pulled her pyjama top open, sending the buttons in every direction. He slipped it off her shoulders and let it slide down her arms "my god, are you trying to kill me?" Sam groaned as he took in her black and pink lace bra.

"Why?" Andy panted "don't you like it?" she asked as she moved her hand faster.

"I do baby, I do but it looks better on the floor." He ripped the bra off her braking the clasp "I'll buy you a new one" he said quickly, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Sam" Andy gasped as he took her breast in his mouth. Rolling his tongue over her nipple he massaged the other tweaking her nipple." Sam, stop teasing!" Andy cried and gripped his cock tighter she could feel it throbbing in her hand.

Sam pulled himself away from her breast and kissed her roughly. He put his hands on each side of her hips, he looked into her eyes as he slipped his thumbs in each side of her bottoms and pushed them down and let her do the rest. When she stepped out of her bottoms he groaned again "matching underwear seriously?"

Andy giggled "not just underwear, a thong now shut up and take me." Andy brought her leg up waiting for him to put his hand behind her knee. She shrieked as he did it quickly and lifted her off the ground. He placed kissed all along her neck and face as he carried her to his bedroom, he stopped at his door and pushed her against it while he felt around for the door knob. "Right here is good." Andy groaned out as he pressed against her.

"Wow, kinky McNally, who'd have known?" He kissed her softly and dropped his hand in between them, quickly ridding himself of his jeans and boxers letting his erection stand fully.

"Oh god" Andy jerked her head back as he entered her.

"Keep screaming McNally, turns me on even more" Sam said as he began to bang her against the door. "Andy" he moaned as he she licked and bit his neck.

Andy jerked again and threw her head back "oh yeah right there, right there oh Sammm!" She cried.

"Fucking hell McNally, you are driving me crazy" he said moving faster. He fiddled again until the door flew open; he carried her into the room and went to lay her down on the bed.

"You sit" she panted, Sam did as he was told. Andy began to ride him slow, her knees on each side of him.

"Fuck Andy you feel so good." He lay back on the bed pulling her with him." Oh baby, yeah keep going" he gripped Andy's hips and moved her faster.

"Sam!" Andy squealed as he flipped them over so she was now underneath him. Sam kissed her once and pumped into her again "harder" she demanded "oh babe, yeah, right there, I'm almost there."

"You are so sexy when you talk dirty." Sam panted trailing wet, hot kisses along her neck.

"Oh Sam I'm coming! I'm coming!" She cried and screamed his name as her orgasm took over and all she could see were spots.

"Right behind you baby, right behind you." Sam moaned her name as he spilled inside her, panting he dropped on top of her. "That was fucking in-cred-able" he emphasised the last work "Jesus Andy, I've never had sex as great as that, you drive me wild." He said kissing her again.

"I try" Andy panted as she lay flat on her back "okay, so you'll defiantly be no use to frank today, it's just after five now." Andy said squinting at the clock.

"Yeah" Sam sighed" it was worth it though, just to have you next to me."

"Aww Sam, you're a big softie sometimes you know that?" Andy snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry in advance; you're going to be grouchy Sam later."

Sam chuckled and climbed off the bed he dug his phone out of his pocket to set his alarm. Over all Andy's screaming he missed a call from Frank and had one text message**. Take the day tomorrow stay** **with McNally I** **know she's** **at your place.** "Well seems Frank is a mind reader." Sam smiled and climbed back into the bed.

"Why" Andy asked. She took the phone and read the text." So we can sleep now?" she said excitedly.

Sam chuckled "yes" he flung his shirt at her "go get us some water while I change the bed, it's soaking."

Five minutes later Andy returned with the water while Sam sat on the freshly made bed "nice" she said looking at the black silk sheets.

"What the hell were you doing? You took five minutes to get a glass of water? And Sarah bought the sheets not me."

"I said they were nice Sam, and I took so long because I was giving you a chance to get it ready." She replied getting on the bed beside him.

"Fine" Sam took the glass from her and took a sip "into bed time for sleep."Andy slid under the sheets and snuggled into him when he got settled.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later she was still awake she moved away from Sam thinking he was asleep. "Stupid Sophie" she muttered and let out a long sigh.<p>

"Stop thinking and go to sleep Andy" Sam said rolling to pull her into him he buried his face in her hair.

"I can't sleep now." She whined.

Sam sat up "okay so do you want to talk then?"

"About what?" Andy asked still facing away from him.

Sam began to run his fingers up and down her arm. "Anything or you can tell me what is going on with you."

Andy sat up and looked him in the eye "I guess I better, but before I do you need to understand why I haven't told anyone. I was scared Sam, scared anyone I told would get hurt, you saw that guy tonight, that is not the first time it's happened."

"Okay whenever you're ready to talk". Sam replied.

Andy took a deep breath "there was five of us me, Sophie, Amy; she's the girl that lives around the corner, and Amanda and Jen. We were the best of friends always together. We went to this café that had just opened, we hit it off with the owner Ramon, he was a decent guy used to order in ice-cream just for us. He didn't mind us coming every night, some nights if it wasn't too busy he'd sit with us." Andy took a shaky breath.

"You don't have to talk about it sweetie if you don't want to." Sam said rubbing his thumb across her hand.

No, I need to. Amy and Sophie have been telling me to talk to someone they have and they said the felt much better knowing they did. I never told anyone Sam, not even Traci or Chris. Anyway we went there every night. Then one night it was quiet very quiet it had been snowing bad, guess nobody wanted to come out in it but we did. It was only the five of us, Ramon and the waitress Jules. Ramon was just cashing up the till to close early, we were just finishing up our ice-cream when the door opened and a guy walked in. He looked I don't know, back then I was a kid he looked funny which I know now he was high. I knew something bad was going to happen. My dad made me wear this alarm thing around my neck ever since he heard there were guys going around taking kids my age off the street. Anyway I knew he was going to do something so I pressed it, he held the smaller piece that would ring and show my location when I pressed it, by the time I did that I heard a shot I looked up to see Jules fall across a table and land on the floor." Andy sniffed and wiped her eyes

"Baby you can stop." Sam said looking at her with concern.

Andy smiled weakly at him. "Ramon dropped all the money on the counter yelling for him to take it and he yelled at us to run. The guy turned around as if he only noticed we were there. We were all in shock nobody screamed, nobody moved. Until he said that, Amanda and Jen jumped up and ran for the door. The guy aimed his gun and I watched as he shot Amanda in the back and she fell to the floor, she looked at me for a minute before she went completely still. I just kept staring at her I couldn't move." Andy let the tears fall this time "she was my closest friend out of all of them."

Sam pulled Andy into him, his heart breaking for her." You must have been scared."

Andy nodded "I just froze Sam; it was like everything was happening in slow motion. I watched Jen scream, begging for her life. I watched him shoot her in the chest and fall on top of Amanda."

Sam wrapped his arms tight around her as she burst into tears "I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"I was so scared Sam" Andy sobbed "I couldn't move, not even when he turned the gun on me, I just stared at him, he had this sick twisted smile on his face. He turned and shot Ramon when he tried to get to the girls on the floor. His body flew beside me and his blood splattered on my clothes. By then Amy and Sophie were screaming and crying huddled together. He pointed the gun at me again. The door flew open and my dad ran in, I was never so happy and relieved to see him in my life, his eyes darkened as he fell on the gun pointed at me. He shot off two rounds without hesitation; my instinct told me to jump, so I jumped on top of Amy and Sophie and dragged them to the floor just as the guy fell. His gun went off and caught me in the shoulder. I thought that was it I was gone. I lay on top of them for a good five minutes before my dad went into daddy mode. He started yelling for me and flipping tables out of his way just to get to me quicker, he had heard me scream when the bullet hit me." Andy took a deep breath "that is the worst out of the way."

"You were very brave Andy to put your friends before your own safety that takes guts. I knew there was something special about you the first time I met you." Sam dropped a kiss on her head "we don't have to talk anymore, we can just lie here."

"I'm nearly finished" Andy said and continued. "Dad had called all the parents, while I sat at the back of an ambulance with Sophie and Amy, we all held hands just to comfort each other. We sat and watched as Amanda, Jen, Ramon and Jules were wheeled by us to the coroners van. The guy had to stay inside until homicide arrived, my dad turned up on his own. Anyway the parents started to arrive looking frantically for their child. Sam my heart broke when my eyes fell on Amanda's Grandfather, her mom and dad were killed in a car accident along with her older brother, she was all he had left. He walked to me knowing she was gone, he took me into a hug and broke down I just cried and held onto him until my dad led him to a cruiser. He called me over and hugged me again and thanked me for being such a great friend to her, if I was such a great friend how come I couldn't save her too?"

"No Andy don't go there, you were a kid, you did what you could." Sam tried to reassure her.

"Amy's dad came over to me and hugged me; he lifted me off the ground repeating thank you. He put me back down and said: I can never repay you for saving my daughter's life but I will always be grateful, anything you need you come to me." Andy laughed bitterly "my two friend parent were standing two feet away from me sobbing and comforting each other. Jen's mom blamed me she said it was my entire fault Jen was there because I asked her to come."

"She had just lost her child Andy she didn't' mean it."

"I know she didn't, I stayed at the back of the funeral while Sophie and Amy stayed at the front. As the coffin passed her mother pulled me from my spot and held onto me the whole service, she said she was sorry and she didn't blame me. She told me I was a hero and I should be proud of myself."

"You saved two people at the age of thirteen from a crazy guy with a gun. That's a hero in my book."

"You know what's funny? My dad shot him twice and the bastard didn't die, he shot them all once and they were gone in seconds. My dad had no sympathy for him; he cuffed him to the table and left him there.

"He was going through emotion too Andy, he was your dad. Can you imagine the fear and panic when he came in to see all them on the floor and a guy pointing a gun at his child."

"He cried that night in his room, I went into him and he just held me saying he never wanted to see anything like that again, he promised he'd always keep me safe for the rest of my life even if I was married and had kids."

Sam smiled "he'll always be here Andy, just like I will. No matter what I promise I'll always be here for you."

Andy leaned up and kissed him softly "thank you for getting me to talk I feel a bit better."

"Any time" Sam pulled her closer. "Let's get some sleep." Andy nodded and snuggled into him, he played with her hair until she had fallen asleep. Sure she was asleep he slid out of the bed and headed for the kitchen. He started up his laptop; he needed to know everything about Donny Marcello before he could do anything to help.

* * *

><p>AN: I will admit I shed a few tears reading back over this. As always reviews welcome and thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Andy woke at the sound of her alarm and rolled over; Sam was nowhere to be seen. She climbed out of the bed and pulled on his shirt that lay on the floor and walked to the door "Sam?" she called down the stairs.

"In the kitchen babe!" he called back scrambling to put all the notes away he'd taken from his laptop.

Andy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen "hey" she said sitting beside him "you up long?"

"Nope, about half an hour." Sam lied, he hadn't been asleep. He got up and poured them both some coffee.

"Thank you" Andy said and took the cup from him. "I have to pick up Sophie at nine; do you want to come with me?"

"I was thinking about staying here and getting the spare room ready for her."

"You're letting her stay here?" Andy asked impressed.

"Well yeah, you said she was staying with you, you're staying with me, so yeah she's staying here."

"Sam, I didn't mean she was staying here, I can take her to a motel or something. You don't have to do this." Andy replied.

"I don't mind, besides is there any point wasting money on a motel? You'll be sleeping in with me and she can have that spare room, makes sense."

Andy got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You really are a great guy, you know that?"

"Of course I do, I'm awesome." Sam replied pulling her closer." I'm just kidding Andy; you guys have nowhere to go with both your houses being on fire and all."

Andy leaned up and kissed him. She giggled as he lifted her up and sat her on the counter-top. She shrieked as her butt touched the cold marble. "Sam! That is freezing."

"Well if you had of put on some clothes we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" he asked before crashing his lips down on hers.

"We don't have time" Andy mumbled in-between kisses. "Jamie will be here in like twenty minutes."

"I better stop then" Sam mumbled back as he placed kisses on her neck while sliding his hands up along her thighs.

"Yeah you better" Andy sighed. She had closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Sam stopped his movements Andy opened her eyes. He was looking at her with a smirk "what?"

"Nothing" he replied and slipped his fingers inside her.

Andy jerked her head back and moaned. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him too her, kissing him hard. She juggled her hips closer to him and wrapped her legs around him. She slipped her hand inside his pants and took his cock in her hand she began to slide her hand up and down. "Take me to the bedroom" she whispered in his ear.

Sam lifted her off the counter and walked with her on his hips to the stairs; he leaned her against the wall and kissed her softly for a minute. He was just about to take the rest of the steps when the buzzer for the door went. He groaned and put her down "I'll kill whoever that is."

Andy giggled "just get rid of them" she said and ran up the stairs.

Sam pulled his door open reminding himself to hid his lower half. "What are you doing here?" he asked the person on the other side.

"I'm here to take Andy to get Sophie." Jamie answered confused "she did say half eight didn't she?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Yes she did, but it's only eight now." Sam replied.

Jamie pulled out his phone and checked the clock on it "eight twenty-five by me."

Sam looked at his own watch then the clock on the wall "so it is, Andy's phone must be wrong. Uh wait in the kitchen, she just got up. Coffees ready help yourself" Sam took the stairs two at a time. "Andy" he growled as he entered the bedroom.

"What?" She asked sitting up.

"It's eight- thirty, your phone is wrong. Your cousin is waiting down stairs for you."

Andy looked at the bedside clock then her watch "oh, I don't know how that happened, actually I do, I dropped it at the hospital yesterday. Guess I didn't set it back properly, sorry" she said quietly.

Sam groaned and sat on the bed beside her. "You better get dressed." He grumbled.

Andy got off the bed and went to the door." Jamie! I'm just going to take a quick shower! I won't be long!" Andy yelled down.

"Okay! Take your time!" He yelled back.

"Now where were we?" Andy smirked and slid back onto the bed.

"Andy, I am not having sex with you while your cousin is waiting downstairs for you." Sam chuckled.

Andy slid over to him and slipped her hand inside his boxers. "You afraid of being caught?" she asked saucily.

"It's my house Andy; I'd bang you on the kitchen table in front of him if I wanted to. Stop that" Sam said but didn't make a move to pull her hand away. He moaned and lay back on the bed.

"Do you still want me to stop?" Andy whispered in his ear.

"Well since you've started" Sam said slipping his hand around her neck, he pulled her down and kissed her, moaning into her mouth as she moved faster. "Fuck Andy, you really know how to start a guy off with a great day." He moaned, he was close. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss just as he came.

Andy sighed into his mouth. Now I really have to go." She gave him a few kisses and began pulling on clothes. Sam sat watching her. When she was dressed and ready she walked back and kissed him again "I'll see you later I was going to take Soph out for something to eat, I'll call when we're on the way."

"Okay babe, have fun." Sam replied as he headed in for a shower.

"Hey" Andy called as she walked into the kitchen." Sorry I'm late my clock was wrong."

"That's okay" Jamie replied from the table "I'm in no hurry; I have the night shift tonight."

"Okay, when you're finished your coffee we can go." Andy smiled and sat beside him.

Jamie smiled and his attention was back out the window where it was before she came down, a maroon SVU had being sitting there since he did a drive by last night to make sure she was okay. "Andy can I use the bathroom before we go?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, second door on the right up the stairs." Andy said not looking up from her phone.

"Be back in a sec." Jamie said, he left the kitchen and hurried up the stairs. "Sam!" He hissed in a whisper "Sam!" He jumped when a door opened and Sam stepped out. "There you are, listen there's a car outside watching the place, I'm guessing its Marcello's guys, just thought I'd let you know in case they try coming in or something."

"What?" Sam walked to his bedroom window and looked down onto the street. He spotted it straight away. "They're here for her." He growled.

Jamie stopped beside him and looked down too. "She'll be fine with me Sam I have my gun."

"Okay" Sam sighed. "Give me your number and I'll call you if they follow you." Jamie quickly typed his number into Sam's phone. "She said she was going to take Sophie out for lunch, you go with them. If she says no stay near her, just don't let them out of your sight. I'll call and check in with you later."

"I better go, I told Andy I was using the bathroom. Don't worry, I got this, she'll be safe."

At the bottom of the stairs Andy had heard everything, she walked back to the kitchen and looked out the window. As Jamie said there was a car sitting with two guys watching the house like hawks. She grabbed her gun from her bag and checked she had bullets in it, noting it was full she put it in the back of her waistband and pulled her jacket over it.

Jamie and Sam had entered the kitchen. Andy put on a smile though her heart was beating faster "Ready?" She asked Jamie.

"When you are" he replied looking over her shoulder at the car.

Andy saw what he was doing and wanted to yell, if he knew Sam knew too. Why were they keeping this from her? It was after all her they wanted. To save and argument she grabbed her purse and walked to Sam. "I'll call you in a while" she leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Bye" she called as she followed Jamie out to his car.

* * *

><p>Sam watched from his living room as they pulled out from behind his truck. He hurried to the side window and sure enough two seconds later the other car pulled out from its spot. He pulled out his phone and called Jamie. "You got tail" was all he said and hung up.<p>

Jamie was a block down when he got a call; SS came up on his screen he answered" hey, okay, yeah I know, okay I'll see what I can do." He hung up and placed the phone on the seat beside him.

Andy quickly looked at his phone the light was still on she tilted her head to read the screen 'call ended from SS' was what she got before the keypad locked. She gritted her teeth and looked in the side mirror this has to be about the car. She spotted it straight away. "They're following us" she said calmly.

Jamie looked at her quickly, back to the road, then her again. "How did you know they were following us?"

"You and Sam might think I am, but I am not stupid. That car has being following me for the last week."

"Andy you gotta understand-"

"I don't need to understand anything Jamie; it's me they want, me they are following. I am a cop I can handle myself."

"I know you can."

"Is this why you're really back? Because of all this? Because of Marcello?" Andy asked Angrily.

"No Andy it's not I told you why I was back."

"Don't give me that crap I spoke to Esther last night, she told me you guys broke up three months ago. What the hell is going on Jamie?"

Jamie pulled into the hospital "look now is not the time, when we pick Sophie we'll go for lunch or something and then I'll tell you everything."

Fine Andy huffed and climbed out of the car. She walked quickly through the entrance glancing around. The car had pulled in outside the hospital grounds watching her. She shook it off and went into the elevator. When they got to Sophie's room she was greeted by Officer Jenkins gathering up his stuff. "Where's Sophie?" Andy asked alarmed.

"Oh hey, her sister just left with her." Officer Jenkins replied.

Panic began to set in "she doesn't have a sister!" Andy yelled "how long ago did they leave."

"About two minutes ago, just before you walked in. I'll call it in, I'm sorry she said she was her sister and Ms Dunlop said she was."

Andy darted out of the room, skipping the elevator she took the stairs two at a time. When she got to the ground floor she immediately spotted Sophie. She saw a woman she'd never seen before holding onto her. She pulled her gun and ran after them. "Police! don't move!" she yelled pointing her gun at the woman. Everyone began screaming and running away from them. " Down on the ground!" Andy yelled. The woman didn't move "I said down the ground!" she yelled again moving closer.

The woman whipped round pulling Sophie with her, she had a gun pointed in her back "back off!" she yelled at Andy.

"This is 27-19 requesting back up at St Mike's hospital, we got a hostage situation." Andy turned quickly to see Jenkins and Jamie pointing their guns at the woman.

"I'm sorry Andy" Sophie sobbed.

"It's okay Soph, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Andy said calmly taking a step forward.

"I said back off!" the woman screamed and pointed her gun at Andy.

"Okay" Andy held her hands up "let's just all relax" she motioned for Jenkins and Jamie to lower their guns. "We can talk about this."

"No we can't" the woman yelled, her eyes began darting all over the place.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" Andy said.

The woman looked back at Andy "what do you care?" she spat.

"Because I know you don't want to do this." Andy answered.

The woman snorted "how original, what else do you know?" The woman laughed.

"Well, I know you're Donna Marcello, twenty-one, goes to Kempton University. I know your father put you up to this." Andy took a step forward. "Donna, this is not the way to go, would you rather end up behind bars and ruin your life?" Andy asked softly.

Tears welled up in Donna's eyes "my life is already ruined; I have never known my father outside of prison. He missed everything in my life because of this bitch here" she grabbed Sophie and turned the gun back on her. "Her and her two stupid friends put my dad behind bars for life; I know he didn't do something like that."

Andy decided it was no or never she needed Sophie away from her "Donna?" When she looked at Andy she continued. "I'm Andy; I'm one of her friends. I was there that night, I saw him."

Donna turned her gun back on Andy "you were there? You did this to my family?"

"We were kids Donna; he came in and shot four people, two of them our friends. We lost something too that night." Donna's hand fell to her side and she dropped her head. Andy took her chance "Sophie, walk slowly to me."

Jamie had slipped off to call Sam. "You need to get down here fast." He said as soon as he answered

"What's going on?" Sam asked panicked.

"Well when we got here Sophie wasn't in her room. Some girl had told the officer on the door she was he sister and he let her in, now she's waving a gun around, Andy's trying to talk her down."

"What!" Sam yelled "is she crazy? She has no weapon, no vest."

Before Jamie could reply Sam heard a shot "Andy!" Jamie yelled and dropped his phone, the sound of one more shot went off and then silence.

Sam was already in his truck speeding down the street "please let her be okay" he said pushing on the gas to go faster.

* * *

><p><span>A few minutes before<span>.

Andy saw Jamie out of the corner of her moving away and pulling out his phone. She focused on Sophie "that's it nice and slow." When Sophie was in arms reach Andy grabbed her and pulled her behind her. She grabbed her gun again and pointed it at Donna. She motioned for Jenkins to go and cuff her. "Donna Marcello, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping, possession of a weapon and endangering the lives of civilians and three police officers. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can be used against you. You have the right to an att-" Andy was cut off.

"No, this is not going down like this." Donna pulled her gun back up quickly and fired at Andy.

Jamie came out of nowhere and fired at Donna hitting her in the arm. Donna fired again and missed him. He took another shot and just missed her, by then Jenkins had wrestled her to the ground and took the gun off her. Jamie turned to find Andy and was met with Sophie crying hysterically shaking her. He ran and dived to his knees, shoving Sophie out of the way "Andy!" He cried "come on Andy, open your eyes." Jamie felt her pulse. "She's breathing; we need some help over here"! He yelled.

Sam came barrelling into the hospital gun at the ready. He froze when he saw Jamie yelling leaning over Andy who was sprawled out lifeless on the floor. "Andy!" He yelled and ran to her. He pulled Jamie off her "Come on baby, wake up, open your eyes for me." Sam sighed in relief when her eyes flew open and she rolled on her side "God damn it Andy you scared the crap out of me" he said and pulled her into him. He began checking to see if the bullet had hit her anywhere.

"Sam stop I'm fine" Andy sat up and pulled her shirt open revealing a vest. "It's stuck in the vest I'm fine."

Sam chuckled "I should have known."

"I'm not that stupid." Andy leaned up and kissed him.

Jamie stood looking at her with disbelief "you could have told me you had that thing on you."

Andy pulled herself up off the ground. "And ruin the fun and I'm sure you" Andy pulled his shirt up revealing another vest "think exactly the same way I do."

Jamie chuckled and pulled her into a hug "I'm glad you're okay."

"I am too, alright let's get Sophie home." Andy stepped away from Jamie and moved to Sophie "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Andy" Sophie pulled her into a hug. "Where are we staying?"

"Well my house was on fire too so Sam kindly took us both in." Andy smiled and turned to Sam "isn't that right babe?"

Sam walked over and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah sure is, spare room is all ready for you guys."

"Guys? Who else is staying?" Andy asked.

"Me" Amy said from behind them.

"Amy, where have you been?" Andy asked pulling her into a hug.

"That was me." Sam cut in "I called her she was away at a wedding and I told her to come straight to my place when she got back."

"Yeah turns out my house was rigged too."

"So we're all having a sleep over at Sam's" Andy teased. The she turned back to him "rigged?"

Sam's eye widened he had never told her that her house was rigged to blow "Okay, let's get everyone home. Jamie? Can you take the two girls to my house?"

"No problem Sam we'll be right behind you. Ladies" Jamie gestured for them to follow him.

* * *

><p>The drive home was in silences Sam kept shooting glances at Andy she was rubbing her chest and pulling faces. "Are you really okay?"<p>

"I'm just a bit sore, I'll be fine." Sam pulled into the side of the road. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Show me" he said unbuckling her belt.

Andy un- buttoned the first few buttons on her shirt and pulled it back. Her chest supported a dark ugly bruise. "It's not that bad." She said when Sam didn't say anything.

Sam ran his fingers lightly over the mark "it could have been worse" he said shakily. "If you hadn't of worn that vest we wouldn't be here right now."

"Hey" Andy grabbed his hand "I'm here see I'm fine."

Sam ran his fingers along the side of her face "I love you." He said. Andy sat frozen in her seat." I know this is so soon but I thought I'd lost you back there. I know you're not ready for us to get that serious and I'm not trying to freak you out but I do and I can't help."

Andy grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her "you're sexy when you ramble" she whispered before crashing her lips to his. After she pulled back she found herself on his lap, the wheel digging into her back. "I'm not freaked out I love you too Sam, have for a very long time."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had left the girls alone once they got home. He had to go call the rental company, he wasn't happy with his loan truck paid for of course by the department. "Andy?" he called and knocked on the bedroom door. He opened the door to see the three of them under the covers watching a dvd. "I need to head down to the rental place. Jamie is going to sit downstairs until I get back okay."

Andy smiled "okay I'll see you when you get back."

"Call me if you guys want anything." Sam closed the door and went downstairs Jamie had just arrived. "The girls are upstairs. Call me if you need anything."

"You got it Sam they'll be fine." Jamie replied reaching for the remote. Sam took another look around and left he said he'd be an hour tops.

An hour later Andy was woken by her phone, she sat up and looked around, the other two were asleep beside her and the film was back to the main menu. She looked at her phone and opened the message from Traci. She climbed out of the bed as quietly as she could and went down to call Traci. Sam sat at the table reading the paper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek "hey, did you get the truck sorted?"

Sam turned and pulled her into his lap "yep, all good. Did you have a nice nap? I went to check on you and you were all out cold."

Andy shrugged "we haven't been sleeping lately. Sam?"

"Mmmh?" He looked back up at her.

"Would you be okay to keep an eye on them if I go to rookie night?"

"Ah rookie night, what is it this week? Sure babe that's no problem but I am driving you there and picking you up."

"I won't be out late, we have work tomorrow and I don't really want to leave them alone too long."

Sam pulled her down for a kiss "stop looking for excuses and go have fun with your friends don't worry about the girls they'll be fine."

"Thank you" Andy kissed him quickly and slipped off his lap to call Traci. Andy and Dov had the day off so they'd be meeting the other three at the Penny. It was Traci's turn to host so they had to do whatever she picked. She ended her call to Traci and called Dov to arrange meeting times. After her call she came back in and sat beside Sam "I'm meeting Dov here at five and we're going to go for dinner before we meet the others in the penny."

"So I have to give Epstein a ride too?" Sam asked hoping she'd say no that kid did not stop talking.

"No Sam you don't have to give anyone a ride Dov has a car."

"What if someone follows you?"

"I'll be fine Sam I'll tell you what I told Jamie, you guys may think I'm stupid but I'm not. I know they've been following me the same way I know they watch the house. I can handle myself, I'll wear a vest I won't drink much and I'll be alert"

"I don't think you're stupid Andy."

"So why all hush hush this morning? And the call? I know that was you."

Sam was impressed she'd picked up on all of that "I thought if you didn't know you'd go about your business without worrying."

"Sam I've known they've been following me since the start. That night I met you outside the car was behind me. That is why I turned down this street; I knew you'd keep me safe. I can think for myself you know."

"Why didn't you tell me even after I called you out on lying twice?"

"Because I knew you'd go crazy and" she slid her hands up his chest "we wouldn't have made it to the bedroom then and I" she said throwing her legs over him "couldn't wait any longer"

"Andy your friends are upstairs, you really want to do this here?" Sam asked grabbing her ass with both hands.

Andy shrugged "I gave the both sleeping tablets. They needed them."

Sam chuckled "you don't need to drug your friends to have sex with me"

"Don't ruin it Sam" Andy mumbled against his neck.

He let out a surprised yelp when she dug her teeth into his skin. "Easy tiger."

Andy pushed him back "take your clothes off before the claws come out". Andy giggled and crashed her lips against his. Sliding her hands down his sides she ran them back up taking his shirt with her.

"Yes mam" Sam mumbled against her lips and raised his hands above his head so she could pull it off. As soon as his shirt was on the floor he pulled her flush against him. Running his hand down her front he slipped it under her shirt and up to her breast. Andy left out a soft moan as he began to massage them. His mouth latched onto her neck and he began sucking, and nipping, he opened all the buttons on her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. Dipping his head he ran his tongue over the lace of her bra before pushing the cup out of the way.

"Sam" Andy purred as he licked and sucked. She could feel him grow hard beneath her. She slipped her hand inside his jeans and stroked his cock. She wrapped her hand around it and moved her hand slowly. Sam let out a pleasurable moan and pulled her closer for a kiss.

Without warning he cleared the table with one hand and roughly dumped her on it. "Oh I like it when you're rough." Andy smirked.

Sam hovered over her and kissed her softly "you bring it out of me." He whispered as he slid his hand inside her bottoms "you are so wet" he mumbled against her neck slipping two fingers inside her.

"Thinking about you" Andy muttered her breathing quickening as he moved his fingers inside her. She arched her back as his lips touched her folds. "Sam" she almost yelled as his tongue swirled around her clit. Andy closed her eyes and gripped the table humming in pleasure. She squealed when Sam crashed his lips onto hers she could taste herself on him. She pushed him back onto the chair and sat on his lap rocking her hips against him and he groaned. Andy unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down as far as she could followed by his boxers. Sam quickly lifted her up so he could pull them off fully.

Sam moaned as Andy slid onto his cock "Andy" he groaned and bit his bottom lip just touching her made him want to come. Andy rocked her hips and began to ride him slow both hands firmly on either side of the chair she moved faster throwing her head back and letting out a moan. Sam swiftly stood and placed her back on the table, he moved faster pulling her hands over her head he laced her fingers with his and banged her as hard as he could. "McNally" he growled as she bit and kissed his neck. "Fuck Andy" he panted "you feel so good."

Andy wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him in "deeper, harder" she demanded she rolled her eyes back as his thrusts moved deeper inside her.

"Jesus Andy I'm almost there." Sam groaned biting down on her shoulder.

"Suck it up Swarek I'm not finished with you yet." She grabbed his ass and moved her hips matched his movements. Which caused Sam too move faster before she knew it she was crying out his name as her body shook with pleasure. Sam got excited at his name being called like that, he emptied his load inside her and flopped his head onto her shoulder panting.

* * *

><p>"Well that was new." Sam said after he pulled himself off her.<p>

Andy giggled and sat up on the table "I'm not eating off this table again."

"Hey you started it." Sam poked her sides

"Well I can't resist you" she giggled and climbed off looking for her clothes. "I'm going to go take a shower now."

Sam pulled her by her belt loops and kissed her. "Alright baby you want me to make you lunch?"

Andy looked at the table then back to him. "If I can eat in the living room you can."

Sam shook his head and chuckled he gave her a quick kiss "of course you can now move it before I start round two."

Andy gave him a mischievous smile "race you to the shower" she said and took off for the stairs.

Sam took off after her and caught her at the bottom of the stairs; he tackled her to the ground and landed on top of her. He began kissing the back of her neck "how about right here?" he whispered in her ear.

Andy turned so she was facing him "maybe later, I won't enjoy sitting in Traci's if I have carpet burn" she laughed and looked over his shoulder "you have mail on the floor."

Sam turned his head to look. A few letters scattered the floor by the door. He climbed off her and picked them up. Glancing through them he stopped at one that had Andy's name on it. "Why is there mail coming here for you?" He asked walking back to her. He sat beside her and handed her the envelope.

Andy looked at it "I only changed anything to do with the Marcello case to here; I didn't know how long my place would be off limits for." She looked at Sam "I hope you don't mind, it just slipped my mind to tell you."

Sam pulled her into him "it's fine. Open it."

Andy pulled the letter out and began to read "I don't believe this" she yelled and flung the letter on the floor.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I've been dropped as a witness for Donny Marcello so I can be at his daughters hearing instead. Sam it was my testimony that put him away, I was the one who saw everything. Sophie and Amy didn't see or remember much, I saw and remembered everything. Without me there he'll walk now that old woman is dead" Andy's eyes filled with tears "he planned this all along, he knew I'd be the one to stop Donna."

Sam pulled her closer as she cried "it's okay baby we'll work something out."

Andy stood quickly "I told you, you should have left me the other night, this will never stop now." She sniffed and ran up the stairs.

Sam watched her go after she turned to his room he picked up the letter and read it. He scanned the witness list and noticed that one name wasn't on it. He sighed and walked up the stairs. He went into his room and found Andy lying on his bed hugging a pillow. He walked to the bed and sat beside her, he placed his hand on her hip "babe?" When she didn't answer he lay beside her and pulled her back against his chest. Andy rolled over to face him and buried her head in his chest. "I'll get you out of this you need to be at Donny's one."

"But how Sam? It's not like I can just ignore it."

Sam kissed her to silence her "just trust me okay."

Andy eyed him suspiciously "just don't do anything stupid." She pleaded.

"I'm not I'm going by the book this time. If you read the letter properly you'd see a name missing from the witness list."

Andy sat up "who?"

"Let me talk with them first, you just go get ready and don't worry about it." He kissed her again "go get ready."

Andy climbed off the bed and grabbed her stuff for a shower. "Just be careful Sam, these guys are not to be messed with." She said before going into the bathroom.

Sam lay on the bed and pulled out his phone he waited until the shower started and dialled a number. "We need to talk, meet me at my place at seven." He hung up and sighed "please let this be a typo" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Andy came out of the bathroom in a towel. "I left my brush downstairs" she muttered. On her way down the stairs the buzzer went. Thinking it was someone selling someone she pulled the door open to say she wasn't interested "Sarah hey". Andy said surprised.<p>

"Andy?" She stepped inside and looked at Andy in only a towel. "You guys copped on huh?"

Andy blushed "well uh, my house was on fire the other night so Sam is letting me stay here."

"Seriously?" Sarah asked" was it bad?"

"No just the kitchen and some smoke damage so I'm staying here until it's all cleared out. Um I'm just going to get dressed; I'll send Sam down now." Andy grabbed her brush and took the steps two at a time. She burst into the room and walked to the bed Sam had nodded off. "Sam" she shook him.

"Mmh?" He mumbled.

Andy smiled and placed her hand on his cheek "baby wake up, Sarah's downstairs."

Sam opened his eyes "What? Sarah as in my Sarah?"

"Yes Sam your sister is downstairs." Andy said drying herself off.

"I better go see why she's here she normally calls first." Sam climbed off the bed and hurried down the stairs. He found Sarah at the counter making tea "Sarah"

Sarah turned around "Hey baby bro." She pulled him into a hug "so you and Andy finally got it together?"

"Yeah we did, so what brings you here?"

"I actually had a lunch date with a guy I met a while back, just thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing."

"Oh sorry I was looking for Andy." Sam turned to see Amy standing in the door way. She eyed him suspiciously at their hands on each other.

"She's upstairs Amy" he nodded to Sarah "this is my sister Sarah. Sarah this is Andy's friend Amy."

"Hi Sarah" Amy said "I better go see Andy, nice to meet you" she called and walked back up the stairs.

"Two girls? Sammy what are you doing? Banging one and the other one clean?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah that is disgusting no, Andy is it for me you already know that. There are three of them; long story short they're in court next week for a big case and some guy has burned down all of their houses. So I'm letting them stay here so I know Andy's safe, she wanted to take them to a motel."

"What have you gotten yourself into Sammy?" Sarah asked shaking her head.

"I'll do anything to protect her Sarah." Sam said seriously.

"At what cost? Your life? Can they not put them in a safe house or something?" Sarah yelled.

"I love her Sarah therefore I'll do whatever it takes to know she's safe and don't go all mommy on me I will give her up for nobody." Sam yelled.

"Okay, okay calm down I won't say anything else about it." Sarah took her tea and sat on the counter top.

* * *

><p>Andy came down the stairs fully dressed, her phone rang "okay I'll be out in a sec." she ran in and grabbed her bag "Dov's outside I gotta go" she kissed Sam not caring his sister was right there. "I'll see you later, don't wait up! bye Sarah!" she called walking through the hallway.<p>

Sam shook his head "keep your phone on" he yelled.

Andy jumped into Dov's car "ready to roll Andy?" Dov said excitedly.

"Ready, let's go." She laughed and put her belt on taking a quick glance to see if anyone followed. She relaxed after five minutes reassured no-one was following her.

They went to one of their favourite places. Sharing a plate of fries and wings like they always did and fell into comfortable chatter. "Soooo any news?" Dov asked.

"No" Andy shrugged "same old I'm always around you anyway."

"You know what I meant Andy. I heard you got Shot this morning"

"Yeah" Andy sighed. "I did but I had a vest on so I'm fine. Look Dov I know I told you what was going on and I asked you to keep it to yourself. I really need you to pretend you know nothing." Andy took his hand "I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Andy you were barely conscious when I found you that night. You can't expect me to keep it to myself, what if something else happens?"

"Dov listen and listen good! Traci has Leo; Chris is like a brother to me. I don't care too much for Gail but she's still a friend and you are like a brother to me too. I don't want anything happening to any of you; if something bad happened I want you to go to Sam no-one else."

"Fine" Dov sulked. "But just as long as you know I hate this."

Andy pulled some money out of her pocket "I know you do and I hate putting you in this position but I need everyone safe." She placed the money on the table "let's go drop off the car we need to meet the others in half an hour."

* * *

><p>Sam was pacing his living room he was just back from dropping Amy and Sophie to Amy's boyfriend's house for a couple of hours. Sarah had told him she was going to stay at her friends; she'd drop back over tomorrow. He stopped and hurried to the door when the buzzer rang.<p>

Jamie stepped inside "what's going on Sam? Where is everybody?"

"Andy's with her friends and the other two are out we need to talk" Sam pulled the letter from his pocket. "Care to tell me why there is no record of you being there this morning? Or why you're not on the witness list for Donna Marcello's hearing?"

Jamie took the letter and read it. "Must be a mistake." He shrugged and handed it back to him.

"A mistake? Really ? That is what you're going with?"

"What? It's the truth." Jamie replied nervously.

Sam grabbed him and shoved him against the wall "you better tell me what is going on right now Jamie. If Andy is anymore danger I need to know."

"Alright" Jamie replied. "I lied about why I came back. They have Esther. They said I needed to find out if Andy was going to testify."

"So you betrayed your cousin?" Sam yelled. "Jamie they have the power to kill her how could you do something so stupid." Sam let go of him and began to pace.

"Sam you gotta believe me I have no choice, Esther is pregnant with my baby. It's true that we did break up but not when I said ,we've been over for months."

Sam stopped pacing "why didn't you contact the police up there?"

"You know how this works Sam. Any police involvement and they'll kill her."

Sam sighed "you're an idiot, why didn't you at least tell me? They wouldn't know I was a cop if I went looking for her."

"That is where you're wrong. Fuck sake Sam, Donny only did what he was told he's not the master behind it."

"What?" Sam asked surprised.

Jamie sat on the sofa "he was taking his orders from Anton hill. He sent him in to scare Ramon. He wouldn't pay Anton protection money for his café so Anton sent in Donny to scare him, he washed his hands of it all when he heard he'd shot four people. He wasn't meant to hurt anyone just rough Ramon up a bit."

"Jesus Christ" Sam groaned.

"That's not all" Jamie sighed and stood again "Andy knew something was off, there was no motive no reason for him to be there so she did a little digging. She heard some guy in school bragging about how his daddy organized the hit on a café but the dude went crazy and shot people, that guy was Connor Hill."

"Anton's son, shit" Sam cursed. "I can't believe this. I can't believe Andy never told me. How long has she known?"

"Since she was sixteen and now Hills afraid at the re-trail his name will be brought into it."

Sam jumped to his feet "I need to go get her from wherever the hell she is."

"Sam wait! Anton doesn't know who she is, that day she called me was the day she walked in after you, to save you. He didn't recognize her then and he still doesn't now."

"I can't take that chance Hill's been after me since Andy blew my cover. If he sees the tie between us she's dead." Sam sunk into the sofa "I won't let that happen."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dov and Andy had just got a drink at the Penny while they waited. Not long after Traci, Chris and Gail entered and sat beside them. "Well since we're all here I'll fill you in on tonight's plan. Traci said once they settled with a drink. "We are going bowling and then back to my mine for a movie and drinks." Everyone agreed and headed off to the bowling complex.<p>

Andy was having such a good time joking with Chris she didn't see the car pull out and creep along the street behind them. "Boss I got eyes on her." The driver said into his phone.

"Bring her to me, Alive!" The voice boomed on the other end.

The driver hung up and turned to his passenger. "Boss wants her; we'll grab her when they split up."


	6. Chapter 6

Andy and the others sat in Traci's watching a movie eating munchies. The movie was now over and they all gathered at the table in the kitchen for some drinks. Throughout the movie Andy began to get a headache that just wouldn't go away. She had a few sips of her beer and couldn't take it anymore she looked at the clock it was just midnight. "Guys I'm gonna get going, I can't shift this headache."

"Wait until we're finished our drinks Andy and get a taxi with us." Gail replied.

"It's okay, I'll walk I'm only a few blocks away, might get rid of my headache. You guys are going the other way anyway." she replied pulling on her coat.

"Andy you know I don't like you walking on your own, take my bed and lie down. I'll get Jerry to drive you when he stops by later." Traci said from her seat.

"Yeah Andy, I don't particularly like you walking alone either" Chris said.

"Yeah dude all kinds of weirdo's out there" Dov added.

"Guys I'll be fine, I've done it hundreds of times before. Goodnight I'll text you all when I'm home." Andy left the apartment and ran into Jerry at the bottom

"Hey McNally, you heading off?" Jerry said when he saw her.

"Yeah the others are still up there; I have a really bad headache." Andy replied.

"You need a ride home? You really shouldn't be walking alone."

"Thanks Jerry I'll be fine, it's only like three blocks."

Jerry eyed her for a moment like he was going to say no. "Okay but call Traci when you get home then."

"I will night Jerry." she called as she went out into the cold night.

Andy made her way home to Sam's thinking. She thought about Sam and what was going on. She was so lost in thought she didn't' notice two guys climb out of a car down the street and blocked her going any further. "Sorry" she muttered when she bumped into one of them. She looked up when he didn't' move, her eyes widened and she stepped back. She was just about to run when one reached out and grabbed her. "Help! Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as they bundled her into the car and took off.

"Shut it lady and we'll play nice." one of the guys said.

Her training kicking in, she began to note signs, buildings, street names and whatever she could, so she'd know where they were taking her. They had drove past her complex and headed east for about ten minutes. "What do you want with me? Where are you taking me?"

"Just shut it, we want to talk that's all" the other guy replied.

"Well taking me off the street is kidnapping, and what makes you think I'll talk to you?" she sputtered.

"Who you gonna call the police?" the driver laughed.

Andy felt like blurting out 'Buddy I am the police, you have just made a pretty big mistake.' she had been under orders not to reveal she was a police officer something about protecting her and those around her. That was for the other guys targeting her she was pretty sure Donny knew she was a cop.

The driver said nothing else he pulled the car in when his phone rang, a few yes, no, okay answers and he hung up. "Get her out of her Charlie and you" he turned to Andy "this is a warning, we do not want to see you or your friends next week, you got it? Next time we won't be so nice." He nodded at Charlie.

Charlie climbed out and dragged her with him. He spun her around punched her in the face. Andy fell to the ground in pain she yelped as he kicked her in the ribs "you show up and you'll get more than that."

"I'll be there!" she spat ignoring the pain in her ribs.

"Oh really" the guy kicked her in the face, causing her to smack her head off the ground and punched her in the eye. He kicked her with force until she begged him to stop. "Guess I'll see or rather not see you next week if you know what's good for you." he climbed in the car and they took off.

After the car was gone out of her sights Andy sat up and spit blood out of her mouth. She tried to stand, a massive pain shot through her, she cried out and fell back down. She looked around to see if anyone was on the street, nobody. She looked at the street sign, she was less than block from Sam's _do I really want to go there like this? Well I am staying there I could go back to Traci's, no that further away than Sam's, okay Sam's it is. _She pulled herself up and staggered towards his house.

* * *

><p>Sam had just finished watching tv he shut it off his mind was on Andy he couldn't think of anything else, he shook his head and got himself a glass of water. <em>This is so messed up Anton Fucking Hill.<em> He leaned against the counter and took a sip of his water. He was just about to go up the stairs to bed when someone, what he thought kicked his door. He opened it and saw no one, he was about to close it when a wave of brown stopped him. He looked down and his eyes widened. "Andy!" he jumped down beside her, she was barely conscious "Jesus Andy who did this to you?" He moved her hands from where they clutched around her body and pulled her jacket open, he lifted her top "Fuck!" She was bruised from one end to the other. He moved to her face, she had another bruise forming around her eye and her lip and nose were bloody. "Andy come on sweetie, stay with me. Andy!" he yelled, she was closing her eyes. "No don't close your eyes, keep them open, look at me okay." He was panicking; he pulled out his phone and dialled for an ambulance.

Andy's hand came up and she knocked the phone out of his hand. Sam looked at her "Andy I need to get you to a hospital look at you." Andy shook her head. "Well what do you want me to do? You need to get looked at. From the look of you you've broken something" Andy nodded towards the house. "You want me to bring you inside?" She nodded. He sighed and slipped his hands under her knees and around her back. "Okay brace yourself" he lifted her and winched as she cried out in pain and began to cry. "Alright that's it; I'm taking you to hospital." He turned to the direction of his truck. He placed her inside and ran back into his house; he grabbed his shoes and slammed the door behind him. He picked up his phone and called Jerry.

"Jerry!" He yelled as soon as he answered.

"Sam what's up? You're panicking."

"It's Andy, is Traci with you?"

"Yeah, yeah she's here, is she okay? What happened? I saw her twenty minutes ago leaving here, the others just left"

"She was attacked, turned up at my door half conscious. I'm on my way to the hospital, can you ask Traci to call her dad, Diaz and Epstein too."

"Yeah Sam that's no problem, we're on our way. Traci! We gotta go! See you soon Sam"

Sam threw his phone down and grabbed Andy's hand. "Come on Andy stay with me, please stay with me" he rubbed her hand, she was slipping in and out of consciousness. He pulled up outside the emergency doors and skidded to a halt; he jumped out and ran to her side. He pulled the door open and lifted her into his arms her body went limp, she was fully out now. "Hold on Andy, just hold on" he hurried inside "someone help me!" He yelled.

Two nurses came running with a bed "here put her down here." Sam placed her on the bed. "What happened?" they began to fuss over her as they moved. "What's her name?" one of them asked.

"Andy, Officer Andy McNally. I don't know what happened; she turned up at my house like this. She was conscious though, I think she has a concussion and broken ribs. "

"Okay, and who are you?" The nurse asked

"I'm her boyfriend; I called her dad he's on his way."

"Okay officer, I need you to fill out your girlfriend's forms" the nurse ran off and came back with some forms and handed them to him.

"Okay sure, is she going to be okay?" Sam asked taking the forms.

"We won't know until we look at her, so if you don't mind waiting can you sit in the waiting area?" The nurse asked.

Sam nodded and went outside pausing to look at Andy. Anger washed over _him__ I'll get the bastards who did this if it's the last thing I do_. He took a seat and began filling out her forms, he was surprised how many he knew like her medical history, was there any illnesses in her family, and was she allergic to anything. He had just signed the bottom and put them down before dropping his head into his hands when Traci came tearing around the corner.

"Sam is she okay? What's going on?" Traci asked tears running down her face Jerry panting behind her.

"She's unconscious now; they're in there with her now. They said they'll come see me and let me know once they've looked her over."

Jerry sat beside him. "What happened? I know you said she just turned up at your door, but did she tell you anything?"

"No, she couldn't even talk; she slapped the phone out of my hand when I was calling an ambulance. She didn't want to come; she wanted me to bring her into my house." Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She was in a bad way lying there clutching her stomach. I pulled her top up Jer, the bruises are unreal, someone hit her a lot of times." Sam clenched his fists thinking about it.

"You did the right thing getting her here buddy. She's in good hands." Jerry said placing his hand on his shoulder for comfort. He knew Sam was about to lose it and fly off the handle, everyone could see how him and Andy felt about each other.

Noise beside them notified them the others had arrived. Chris and Dov ran down the hall followed by Oliver and Noelle, Frank marching straight to the reception desk. "H-how is she?" Chris asked.

"We don't know yet Diaz, they're still in with her" Jerry replied. Chris nodded and they took seats beside Traci, who had gone off into a daze worrying about her best friend.

* * *

><p>Inside the room Andy had woke up panicking, she yelled for Sam. She didn't know where she was or how she got there; the last thing she remembered was being on Sam's front steps. "Sam, I want Sam" she cried trying to get out of the grasp of the nurse.<p>

"Mandy! Get her boyfriend!" the nurse holding her yelled. "It's okay Ms McNally your boyfriend is right outside, calm down."

The nurse Mandy opened the door and hurried out. Sam jumped to his feet "what is it? Is she okay?"

"She's calling for you, I think, are you Sam?"

"Yes, yes I am" he hurried by her and into the room. The nurse stepped back from the bed once he was beside her "I'm here Andy, I'm here." he took her hand to calm her. "You're safe now."

"Sam, I'm sorry" she sobbed leaning into him. "They came out of nowhere I couldn't get away."

"Sshh it's okay sweetie, you're okay now." he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Outside Gail had arrived with Luke "Any news yet? Is she okay?" She asked Chris.

"No not yet, she woke up in a panic calling for Sam. What are you doing here with him?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I called into him after I dropped you guys off. Then Dov text me." Gail replied.

Chris turned to look at Dov "what? She's Andy's friend, I thought she want to know. I didn't know she was with him."

Back in the room Sam was still holding Andy; she had stopped crying but was still holding him tight. The nurse had been in and told her they were keeping her overnight. She had a mild concussion and two broken ribs, along with her cuts and bruises. "Andy? Can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

Andy sniffed and sat back "I guess I better."

Sam leaned in a kissed her "you scared the hell out of me." He kissed her again. "Now tell me, who did this to you?"

Andy just pulled him to her and kissed him.

Tommy chose that moment to arrive. "Where is she?" he asked the group of waiting officers. Traci pointed to her room. Tommy nodded and hurried inside, he stopped at the door to see Sam Swarek kissing his daughter. He smiled _at last _he said to himself and cleared his throat. He moved to the bed and sat on the opposite side to Sam "what happened princess? Traci said you were attacked."

"Yeah dad, I'm okay just two guys tried to mug me" Andy lied. Sam shot her a look; she looked back silently pleading with him not to say anything. She relaxed when he nodded.

"I'll leave you guys to catch up; I'm going to get some coffee." Sam said standing up he squeezed Andy hand and left her with her dad.

He was bombarded with questions the second the door had closed. "Okay guys relax, she's gonna be fine, she has a mild concussion and two broken ribs, she'll be out of work for maybe two weeks. Other than that she's doing well. "

"That's great news Sammy; we were all worried about her. I knew she was a fighter, well get the bastards that did this you mark my words" Oliver said.

"Not if I get them first Ollie" Sam replied.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her walk home alone, this is my fault." Traci sniffed.

"What? You mean you let her go on her own with that guy following her all the time, really Traci?" Sam said angrily.

"What guy Sam?" Chris asked.

Sam sighed guess even Traci didn't know anything either. "You know her friend Sophie?"

"Yeah Sophie and Amy we've met them, what about them?" Dov answered feeling guilty, he should say something now.

"She left one of their houses few nights ago and ended up at mine; she lied and said she was just dropping in. I knew she was lying. The other night she told me everything, she's up against a big case and she's being followed. Don't tell me you didn't notice a change in her the last few days, any of you?" He asked Traci Chris and Dov.

"Yeah we did, but we put it down to her been awkward about Gail and Luke dating. I can't believe she's been keeping something like that from us." Traci said "I never would have let her go anywhere if I had of known that."

"Sam, do you think she'd be up to giving her statement now?" Frank asked.

"I don't think so Frank, she might be a bit fuzzy after banging her head but I can ask her."

"No, no I'll send someone over in the morning. Or I can wait until she's home. I'm guessing I won't be seeing you in parade tomorrow?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not a chance buddy, I'm taking her home with me tomorrow." Sam replied.

* * *

><p>Dov pulled Chris aside "dude I need to talk to you." Dov watched as many emotions passed over Chris's face as he filled him in on everything and his promise to Andy.<p>

Chris saw red and punched him hard "you idiot what the hell were you thinking? She could have been killed. Even tonight you let her leave alone knowing this, what kind of friend are you?" he yelled he grabbed him by the arm "you'll tell Sam everything you just told me."

Sam was watching the interaction along with everyone else. "Go on tell him." Chris said as they stopped in front of him.

Dov didn't say anything he just looked at the ground. "Spit it out Epstein, if you know anything I need to know." Sam said after they stood there for a few minutes.

"I knew." Dov muttered

"What was that?" Sam asked hoping he was hearing things.

"I knew everything; I knew about the guys following her, I know about Anton Hill looking for her" he looked up at Sam "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

Sam saw red it took Ollie Jerry and surprisingly Luke to keep them apart. "This whole time you knew? She could have died Epstein! Why would you keep something like that to yourself?"

"She told me she needed to keep us safe that telling anyone would put us in danger." Dov replied guiltier by the second.

"Get him out of here!" Sam yelled "before I kill him!"

"Come on dude, I don't think you should stay" Chris said leading him away.

"I want to see Andy first." Dov said.

Sam shook his head "you really think I'll be letting you anywhere near her after what you've done."

"I did what she asked me to do." Dov yelled back.

"This could have cost her, her life. So no Epstein you can't see her." Sam turned his back on everyone and stalked back to Andy's room.

Dov hung his head and let Chris lead him away.

* * *

><p>Sam walked back to Andy just as Tommy got up off his chair "I'll let you get some rest princess. Swarek you take real good care of her. I'll stop by in the morning." He said and left them to it.<p>

Andy studied Sam as he shook hands with her dad and sat on the bed beside her not so much as glancing at her. She knew he was pissed and the way he's reacting it has something to do with her. "Sam?" He looked up at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just great. My girlfriend is a target for two known criminals almost got herself killed and failed to mention it so yeah Andy everything is just great." He said sarcastically.

Andy sat staring at him she was afraid to say anything after all Anton hill was the one that got away from him, all because of her. "Tell me Andy? Do you not trust me? You just trust Epstein more is that it?" he said bitterly.

"He told you?" Andy asked surprised. Sam nodded "So he told you why and what happened that he knew?"

"It doesn't matter why Andy. You lied to me; you told him over me! What does that say about us!" Sam yelled.

"I only told him because he found me half beaten in the park Sam! No other reasons other than I had no choice!" Andy yelled back. "You think I like keeping things from you from? From my friends! You think I like having to watch my back twenty-four hours a day hoping they don't sneak up on me? I have been attacked at least seven times in the last two weeks! I don't like fearing for my life and not being able to tell anyone how I feel! Despite what you may think!" Andy burst into tears and rolled away from him ignoring the pain she was causing herself.

Sam sat taking in what she said he stood and walked over to the side she was on. "Andy, you can always talk to me you know that."

"No I can't Sam. I know how angry you get about me. That is why I told Dov. Yeah he was angry but he listens to me, talks to me, and comforts me. Where all you can think about is getting payback or hurting someone."

"Is that how you see me?" He asked hurt. "You are my number one priority. I may act like that because I can't and won't let anyone get away with hurting you." He shook his head "you'd rather get attacked than listen to me get angry?"

"What? No that is not what I meant." Andy sniffed looking up at him.

"So what did you mean?" he asked angrily.

"It's the way you react sometimes Sam it's like you think it's all happening to you and you forget me that I need you to be here for me." Andy shook her head "kind of like you're reacting now."

"If that is the way you think maybe we shouldn't be together because let me tell you something Andy, I love you and I'm sure as hell not going to sit back and let things happen. But if you won't even talk to me what is the point?"

"You don't mean that" Andy said quietly

"Mean what?" He snapped.

"That we shouldn't be together."

Sam sighed he was losing his rag he walked over to her again "no I didn't. I need to clear my head Traci is right outside I'll be back later." He didn't look back as he stormed out of the room ignoring Andy's calls for him to come back and the curious looks he was getting off his fellow officers

* * *

><p>Back in a dark warehouse Charlie and Wayne (the driver) walked to an office and knocked on the door. "Come"<p>

The opened the door and entered "boss?" Wayne said nervously. Getting called off a job is really bad in his book.

"Take a seat gentlemen" the boss replied. Both men took a seat beside each other. "As you know I wanted that girl brought to me."

"We had her boss. Had her in the car." Charlie said.

"Yes and good work that was but new information has come to light." The boss turned around and placed a photo on the table.

"Who's that?" Wayne asked.

"That" the boss pointed "is her boyfriend. He's a cop" the boss snarled.

"So what is our next move?" Wayne asked.

"This guy made his way into my team, worked his way up. He was made by our good friend Pedro of all people. He has tried to take me down; he took Emily away from me. I think our pretty Andy is the key to getting him, Two birds one stone" the boss laughed a hallow bitter laugh." I lost thousands over him. Bring her to me ALIVE! We'll use her to trap him."

"What's his name? how do we do this?" Charlie asked.

"His name is Sam Swarek and I think it's time he came face to face with me again. He'll regret the day he ever tried to cross Anton Hill." Hill took his cigarette and pushed it through Sam's face. "See if you can save the girl this time. Bring her to me I'll do the rest." Anton waved them off and the scurried away to plan their next move.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam paced back and forth in his kitchen gripping a beer in his hand. He had no clue how to deal with this. _"You react like these things happen_ _to you and forget about me that I need you_ _to be here for_ _me"_ Kept echoing in his head. She was his number one of course he'd always be here for her, that goes without saying dating or not dating he'd still be there. He sighed and dumped his beer in the sink. "Epstein" he growled and shot out of his house.

Dov was moping lying on his couch. Chris had gone back to the hospital, sue was on the night shift, he was alone and he didn't like that. He wanted to be there for Andy after what he knew he was terrified for her. He knew Sam would never allow him in to see her. He sighed and rolled over not paying attention to the TV anymore. He was startled by a bang on his door; he jumped and landed on the floor. He quickly got up and hurried to his door, opening it his eyes widened he tried to close it again but the person on the other side stuck their foot in the door. "Look Sam, she asked me to do it you know Andy you can't say no to her. Please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you Epstein now let me in and stop acting like such a girl." Sam replied loudly.

Dov stood back and Sam fell through the door way. "So what do you want if you're not here to hurt me?"

"I need you to tell me everything from the beginning."

"Didn't Andy tell you all this?" Dov asked falling into the sofa.

Sam sighed and sat in the chair beside the sofa. "I kinda didn't give her a chance, I yelled at her she yelled back I left and now I'm here. She only told me you found her in the park or something."

Dov inhaled deeply he'll never forget that night. He sat forward "okay but parts she told me you need to promise me you'll never repeat them to anyone, not even her."

Sam nodded "I think I can manage that."

"I'm serious Sam, she'll never speak to me again and I'm pretty sure she'll take off somewhere." Sam raised an eyebrow. "She told me if anyone knew she'd have to get out of town to keep them safe, that way they'd follow her and leave us alone." Dov explained.

"Alright I get it I won't tell anyone not even her now get talking."

"Okay here goes." As Dov told Sam his flashback of that night came back.

_He had just had a massive fight with Sue and had fled his house leaving her there. Jogging was what would clear his mind now. He went to the local park and took off going over their argument. About half a mile in he stopped to take a sip of water which he didn't remember picking up when a groan startled him. Still panting he moved closer to the bushes just off the path, he saw a bag lying on the ground. He froze he'd recognize that bag anywhere; he had bought it for Andy's birthday and added a few touches to it. He moved closer "alright calm down" he said picking it up "She could have lost it someone could have stolen it" he said to himself as he moved through the bushes. He stopped mid step and the bag fell out of his hand "An- Andy?" He stuttered. When he was met by another cry of pain he dived down beside her "Andy? It's Dov can you hear me?" he asked rolling her over. He gasped her face was bloody, her clothes were dirty and ripped; he noted her bottoms were still on_ _'thank God' he thought._

"_Dov?" Andy whispered and opened her eyes as much as she could._

"_Yes it's me. Where are you hurt? What happened?" he asked eyes scanning all over her. _

"_My head" she muttered "my face I'm_ dizzy" _she groaned._

_Dov moved and pulled the hair that was matted to her face by blood out of the way. She had a deep cut under her eyebrow; he moved his hands to the back of her head and felt a big bump thankfully no cut or blood. "Alright I need to call an ambulance. You don't look too bad but that cut will need stitches and that bump could have caused a concussion." He said pulling out his phone._

"No!" And yelled and grabbed his phone away from him.

"Should I call Sam then?" he knew she'd listen to Sam, well he knew he would the guy scared him. She shook her head "Andy we need to call someone."

"_No nobody will know especially not Sam you hear me? Nobody" she sat up "can you take me home please?"_

"_Andy you need stitches." Dov protested _

"_You can do them; we've done first aid courses you know what to do. Now help me up." Andy held out her hands. _

_Dov knew there was no arguing with her. "Fine but I am taking you to my house and you will tell me everything that happened." He stood up and pulled her into standing position "you okay to walk?" _

"_Yeah I'm good it's just my head." Andy replied already moving towards the path._

_Twenty minutes later they had arrived back at his house. "Where's Chris?" She asked._

"_He's on another date with Lisa." Dov moved her to sit down "he won't be home until late."_

"_Another date? They seem to really like each other." Andy smiled for her friend._

"_Yeah good for them" Dov said as he came back_ _with his medical kit. "So what happened?"_

_Andy sighed "I'm in court in a few weeks and I have evidence against Anton Hill. He found out where I lived and has his guys on me, they're the ones who did this." _

"_Andy holy shit we need to call Sam he's been up against him before he'll know what to do."_

"_No Dov I can't get Sam involved in this."_

"_Why not? He can help." _

"_No" _

"_Why Andy?"_

"_Because I love him and I don't want him hurt or dead" she yelled._

_Dov seen the fear of losing Sam in her eyes and the fact that she had just told him she loved Sam he knew this was bad very bad. "Alright no Sam. What can I do?" he said as he cleaned her wound._

"_Nothing just keep this to yourself. In work if anyone asks I was here we got drunk and I fell trying to dance I banged my head on the table."_

"_Okay but what is going on? And I mean everything that_ _is going on."_

_Andy sighed "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to make it through this Dov." She let a tear trickled down her face "but if everyone knew they would be all over protective and I wouldn't get to spend my final days doing what I love with the people I love. I'll never get a chance to tell Sam I love him and I want so badly for us to be together. He'd just be watching me twenty-four hours a day. I don't want that" she said sadly. _

_Dov moved to sit beside her and pulled her into a hug "you are not going to die Andy we'll get through this and then you can tell Sam how you feel about him." Hearing that Andy burst into tears and he just held her until her tears stopped. By the end of her talking Dov sat staring at her pure panic and fear for her taking over. _

Sam sat gawping at him when he was finished, his heart split in two knowing she had said all that. That she really believed she was going to die. He shook back the tears but let one escape. "She really thought she was going to die?"

"She still does Sam; she called me two nights ago the day she got shot. She said it was getting worse she couldn't hold them off any longer." Dov decided to let the fact that more tears were falling from Sam's eyes go.

Sam stood quickly "I never knew she though like that I better go see her" he moved to the door and pulled it open "are you coming or not?" he yelled back.

Dov knew that was his way of saying thank you "yeah coming" he called back and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Andy was lying in her bed looking out the window. She turned her head as a knock came to her door. "Hey can I come in?" Luke asked.<p>

"Sure" Andy nodded and watched him cross the room.

"Uh Traci asked me to tell you she and Jerry had to go Leo wasn't feeling too good."

"Okay thanks is everyone else gone?"

"Gail is around somewhere and Chris is asleep on a chair outside." Luke said. They fell into silence "so how are you feeling?" he asked after a few minutes.

Andy shrugged "I've been better, I should be out of here tomorrow."

"Broken ribs you'll be off the job for a week."

"Yeah a long week." Andy sighed.

"Do you need anything? Food? Drink? I can go get you some magazines if you like."

"No thanks I'm good."

Luke studied her he knew that look "do you want me to call Sam and see when he's coming back?"

"I don't think he will come back" Andy said shakily.

Luke placed a hand on top of hers "he will come back Andy it's clear to everyone how much he loves you, just give him time to cool off. I bet you a day's paperwork he'll be back before the night is over."

Andy smiled "you're on I'm glad one of us sound so confident."

"Andy I can see it a mile away, even when we were together. That is not something that will disappear after one stupid fight."

"I hope your right. I know we had our differences but we did have good times." Andy smiled at him "i'm glad we put it behind us."

"Yeah we did it just took two other people to show us we didn't belong together, I mean I did love you and I'm glad we had what time we had. But who were we kidding? I knew you always wanted Sam and he wanted you. I hated that but it just took Jo coming back for me to understand what you were feeling. I know I went about it badly but we're all happy now."

Andy laughed "well what does our Gail think of your feelings for Jo?" Luke looked at Andy surprised "yes Luke I saw that coming a long time ago. I actually think you guys make a cute couple and she'll sure as hell give Jo a run for her money." Andy giggled "I think you guys should give it a go I mean a proper go"

Luke squeezed her hand "that means a lot Andy. We were both worried how you would take it so we've kinda been sneaking around."

"Well I say go for it and don't let anyone stand in the way. Oh" Andy smirked "you guys weren't really good at sneaking around"

Luke laughed "noted."

Sam stood in the doorway watching the two of them his first instinct was to yell and beat the crap out of him until he heard the rest of the conversation. He composed himself and walked in "hey" he said sitting beside Luke trying his best to ignore their joined hands.

Luke stood and winked at her "one day's paper work" he kissed her on the forehead "I'll leave you guys to it. Sam" he nodded and slapped him on the shoulders.

"Thanks for keeping her company Luke" Sam replied surprising not only himself.

"No problem." Luke said and left them alone.

* * *

><p>Sam waited until Luke closed the door behind him. He moved into the chair Luke had just left and took her hand in his. "I'm an idiot; as usual I let my anger get the better of me."<p>

Andy squeezed his hand "I don't care as long as you promise you'll never leave me."

Sam stood up and rested his head against hers "I am so sorry baby; I'll never do it again. I promise I'll listen to you, no matter how angry I get."

Andy slipped her hand around his neck and kissed his forehead. "I love you and I promise as soon as I get out of here I'll tell you everything about Anton Hill."

Sam kissed her softly "I'll just go and see when I can take you home. There's someone outside waiting to see you." Andy raised an eyebrow; Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door. Dov stood sheepishly looking back at her.

Andy scowled at him then held her arms out "come here dummy." Dov shot across the room and hugged her." I'm not mad Dov I should have told him and I did tell you only if something happened to me so you did right by me."

Dov pulled back "I'm still sorry though, he was freaking out it felt right."

"Did he do that?" Andy asked running her hand along the mark on his face.

"No that surprisingly was Chris." Dov chuckled.

"Chris?" Andy repeated.

"Yep, he flipped asking me how I could keep something like that to myself and you could have been killed."

"Aww I'm sorry Dov, I'll explain it all to him. I bet Traci is not too pleased either?"

"Uh nope, she said something about putting you back in here if you didn't tell her. Andy, don't worry about me and Chris we're good it was a moment of madness. He's already apologised for hitting me."

Sam cleared his throat at the door. "The doctor said if you feel up to it you can go home soon but he has to check you out again, or I can come back for you in the morning."

"Now" Andy almost yelled and went to climb out of the bed "ouch" she squealed and threw herself back.

"What is it?" Sam asked hurrying over to her.

She giggled as she looked up and seen the two of them standing over her. "I forgot about my ribs."

"Andy you need to be more careful." Dov said seriously.

"Yeah I'm not taking any more trips back here." Sam said helping her sit up properly." I'll just go tell the doctor you want to go home tonight." Sam kissed her quickly and went off into the hallway.

A short time later Sam arrived back with the doctor. Dov and Sam waited outside until he was finished. Dov woke Chris while Sam gathered the things Andy had collected in the few hours she'd been there.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they had dropped Chris and Dov off at their place, since they had been drinking they had to get a cab to the hospital. Bidding them goodnight Sam pulled away from the kerb and headed for home.<p>

Andy suddenly thought about something "Sam? Where are Amy and Sophie?"

"Uh I dropped them to Amy's boyfriends and told them to stay there until I came for them in the morning." Looking at her face her continued quickly. "I also told them not to leave that house, answer the door or phone unless it was me and that I'd be calling every hour."

Andy smiled "you think of everything."

Behind them an escalade was creeping not far back Charlie pulled out his phone "Boss, we have the two of them together now will we nab them?" He asked excitedly.

"No! I want her alone first and Charlie? If she has so much as a scratch on her you'll be joining Dean you hear me?"

"Yes Boss I get it, not a scratch" he said disappointedly.

"Good you have twenty-four hours, according to my source Swarek is on shift at eight am."

"We'll get her then." Charlie said and hung up. They followed in silence each hatching their own plan.

Pulling into his house Sam opened the door for Andy and helped her out and into the house." Alright missy, take these" he said handing her two pills "then it's bed with you, no arguing."

Andy pouted "I thought we were gonna talk?"

Sam walked to her and ran his hands up and down her arms. "Not tonight babe, don't you think you've had enough excitement for one day?"

Andy nodded "okay I'll see you in the morning then. I'll probably be asleep when you come up." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way up to his room.

"I'll be up in a few!" He yelled up after her.

Twenty minutes later Sam crept into the room pulled off his jeans and slid into the bed. He turned to face Andy she looked so peaceful he smiled and ran his fingers lightly over her cheek I "love you" he whispered and lay down beside her. Closing his eyes he gently slipped his hand onto her leg and sighed happily she was safe she was here with him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam groggily knocked off the alarm and sat up. He rubbed his face and sat back against the headboard, looking down at Andy he brushed some hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Slipping out of the bed her went in for a shower to start his day.<p>

When he came back out he noticed Andy was up looking out the window he walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. "Why are you awake?"

Andy leaned back into him "I don't know guess I couldn't sleep."

Sam kissed her neck "go back asleep sweetie I'll bring you up some coffee." He kissed her neck again and stepped away from her.

"Sam?" she called and turned to him. She looked at the floor and played with her fingers. "Do you uh do you have to go in today?" she shook her head "never mind forget it I'm fine."

Sam walked back to her he titled her chin up to look at him. "If you want me to stay I'm here." He pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to lie to me Andy; you don't have to be fine all the time, not with me okay? I won't think any less of you."

Andy sighed "no it's fine you go in I'll just see you later. I am not fine and I won't lie about that I just wanted a day for me and you y'know, relax spend some time together as a couple. It's been a roller-coaster ride we've never just had time for me and you without some kind of drama getting in the way."

Sam slid his hands down the grab her ass. "Well how about I take you out tonight? We can tell Amy and Sophie to stay at the boyfriends again so it's just me and you." Andy nodded against him. "Okay I better get ready, go back to bed you." He kissed her softly and led her back to the bed, holding out the covers for her she climbed back in and he pulled them up to her chin.

"I love you" she mumbled snuggling into the covers.

"Love you more I'll call you later" he dropped a kiss on her head and left the room.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen Sam sat with coffee reading the newspaper, well trying too anyway, he had a gut feeling something wasn't right. He stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs listening for any signs from Andy, shaking his head "she's fine she's fine" he said sitting back in his seat. He finally gave up reading the paper and shoved it away from him. Thinking for a minute he pulled out his phone "screw it" he said and dialled Frank. He waited for him to pick up "Hey Boss, do you really need me today?"<p>

"Yes Sam I think I do, I'm down Andy and two others, but Epstein has the day off if you want to ask him to come in for you. Is everything okay?" Frank asked concerned, they'd been through a lot.

Sam sighed "yeah it's just Andy she- well I don't know really. She started getting freaked out when she knew I was leaving I'm just worrying about her."

"That's understandable Sam, she just got attacked she's feeling vulnerable now. She's probably afraid to be left on her own right now."

Sam nodded "yeah I guess you're right thanks Frank I just need to be for her I'll call Epstein now."

"No problem Sam you look after McNally, I'll check in on you guys later."

Sam ended the call and called Dov he was only too happy to help, telling Sam he had no plans. Thanking him Sam hung up and made his way back up to his bedroom. He tip-toed over to the bed Andy was fast asleep he stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed. He moved closer to her and carefully draped and arm over her upper half keeping in mind her broken ribs. Like Andy sensed her was there he felt her body relax into him.

Two hours later Andy woke up and straight away noticed her body held extra weight. Turning her head she smiled, Sam was asleep holding her 'he looks so cute' she said to herself. She rolled to face him winching at the pain that shot through her. She ran her hand gently along his face.

Sam knew she was awake before she even moved he smiled as her hand brushed against his face. "How you feeling now babe?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Like I got hit by a bus." Andy sighed.

Sam opened his eyes "did you take any of your painkillers yet?"

"No not yet I wanted to sleep some more. They do sound good now though"

Sam leaned up and kissed her. "I'll get them for you." He said and went to climb out of the bed.

"No wait, I'll get them you stay here."

Sam leaned in "shut up" he whispered and kissed her again before climbing out of the bed and went down to get them.

When he came back he climbed back in beside her and handed her a glass of water and two pills. When she took them he took the glass off her and placed it on the bedside table. Turning back to her he ran his hand along her cheek "you're so beautiful you know that?" he brushed his nose against hers before kissing her softly. Pulling back he pulled her into him and lay back.

"Why didn't you go to work?" Andy asked snuggling into him.

"Because I want to be here with you. We're going to spend the day together on our own right here." He replied.

Andy was overwhelmed nobody could read her like he could. Nobody ever took the time to make her truly happy by just a simple gesture like this. She leaned up and kissed him "thank you."

"So what would you like to do first?" Sam asked playing with her hair.

"I am making you breakfast "Andy said climbing out of the bed. She pulled on some clothes and turned back to him. "You are banned from the kitchen until I call you."

Sam chuckled "okay don't burn down the kitchen." He jumped up and wrapped his hands around her waist "I'm just kidding" he kissed her quickly "I love you." Andy squealed as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

Andy draped her arms loosely around his neck "you know breakfast can wait" she said stepping closer to him.

Sam rolled his eyes "babe you have two broken ribs, no sex for a week."

"A week!" Andy yelled.

Sam laughed "what you craving me already?"

Andy pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "I can get you to give in" she whispered huskily and kissed his neck before sinking her teeth just barley into his skin.

Sam grabbed her ass again and groaned "Andy stop" he protested weakly "we're not doing this." Sam bit his bottom lip as Andy's hand drifted lower." Andy" he moaned when she gripped his cock. He was getting so turned on he couldn't resist he ran his hand up along her back and rested it on her neck. "Come here" he whispered and guided her mouth to his.

"Sam" Andy moaned as he gently rolled her on her back and hovered over her. He began kissing her neck. Sam reached up and pulled her shirt over her head and kissed and licked all down to her stomach going extra gentle over her ribs. "Sam" she pleaded as he kissed up the inside of her thigh. "Sam!" She gasped as she felt his mouth on her folds. Sam sucked on her clit and rolled his tongue around causing her to moan loudly.

He smiled against her he loved that sound. Taking his tongue out of her he kissed all the way back up to her mouth before positioning himself "are you sure you're able for this?" He asked one last time.

"Yes" she almost screamed "I promise I'll tell you if it hurts."

That was all he needed he entered her slowly and moaned himself "you feel so good" he mumbled against her neck. He began to thrust slowly.

"Don't go easy Sam" Andy panted.

"Fuck Andy" he groaned and picked up the pace.

Andy gripped the sheets and screamed his name "oh Sam! Yeah right there right there."

"Baby please stop screaming you are driving me crazy" he panted moving faster he could feel the tingle inside him. "I'm almost there" he panted he moved his hands from her hips and slid them up to clasp over hers "oh baby, Andy, fuck" he growled and kissed her roughly.

"Sam!" Andy cried and moved to match his movements "oh God! Oh Sam!" She screamed as she came.

Sam kissed her again and moaned loudly into her moth as he came inside her. He gave himself a minute before pulling out of her. He rolled beside her and turned to face her. "You really know how to wrap me around your finger don't you?"

Andy shrugged "you love me anyway."

"That I do baby" he kissed her and got up off the bed "how about I make you breakfast instead?"

"No I'll do it" Andy jumped off the bed and gathered her clothes, her ribs were throbbing but she'd never tell him that.

Sam sat up and pulled her down to him hugging his arms around her "stay here with me" he whined.

Andy giggled "Sam a second ago you wanted- did you hear that?" Andy got up off the bed and pulled the bedroom door open.

"What?" Sam asked following her.

"I heard a bang downstairs." Andy said pulling on one of his shirts and stepping out onto the landing.

Sam pulled on his clothes "stay behind me" he said as they both walked down the stairs.

After checking every room twice they stopped in the kitchen. Sam moved to the glass doors and tried the handle "I thought I locked that" he shrugged and locked it. "Could have been the neighbour's dog, he's always getting into my yard and knocking the trash cans over." Sam's eyes travelled to the laundry room 'nah it had to be the dog' he thought.

"Probably" Andy replied "I'm just being paranoid. Get your butt back upstairs like I said you're banned from the kitchen." She kissed him quickly and shoved him out the door.

Are you sure your butt doesn't want to come with me?" Sam chuckled as she threw a towel at him "okay I'm gone. I love you!" He yelled walking back upstairs he heard a faint 'love you too' from her.

* * *

><p>In the laundry room Wayne and Charlie stood as close to the wall as they could "you moron you said he was gone, just as well we locked the door" Wayne whispered.<p>

"He's meant to be the boss said he was in at eight it's nearly eleven now." Charlie whispered back.

Wayne sighed and pulled out his phone" boss, we have a problem, I know I'm whispering we're inside the house the guy is here, I know but he is. He's upstairs, yeah she's alone in the kitchen. Yeah we can still get her, okay, yes, alright." He snapped his phone closed "boss said we still do it but not to draw attention to ourselves. "

Andy was moving around the counters she had pulled out everything she needed. "Saaamm" she whined when she heard footsteps behind her. "I told you to stay upstairs" she smirked when she felt hot breath on her neck "no more until we eat" she giggled. She turned around and dropped the bowl of pancake mix she was stirring. "SAM!" She screamed before they lunged at her and dragged her from the house and took off.

Sam had just stepped out of the shower. "She must be done now" He muttered and pulled on fresh clothes. He called down the stairs and shook his head when he got no answer; he took the stairs quietly and walked into the kitchen. He froze at the door when he spotted the bowl on the floor with footsteps through the mix too many for just her. "Andy?" He called and ran in frantically looking around "Andy!" He yelled again. He saw the door open and ran outside" ANDY!" He was panicking now he ran back in and called Jerry. "Jerry! Andy's gone! No she's been taken! Just get over here now!" He yelled and threw his phone down. A note on the counter caught his eye he moved to it and picked it up his eyes widened **I have something you want I'll be in touch Officer. "**Shit" Sam swore and sunk to his knees "Andy" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam sat on his front step lost in thought, his house was now swarming with cops. Jerry had asked him to wait outside so they could collect evidence, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "god damn it why did I let her talk me into staying out of the kitchen I would have heard them, seen them."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It wasn't your fault buddy." Oliver said taking a seat beside him.

Sam noted he was in street clothes. "You're not on shift today?"

"No I have the night shift, Jerry called me I came as soon as he did, we all did." Oliver said motioning behind him. Sam looked behind him and saw the worried faces of Traci, Chris, Gail, Noelle, Frank and Dov standing together just inside the front door. "What happened buddy?" Oliver asked.

"I have no idea. She told me she was making me breakfast and I was to stay out of the kitchen until she called me. I went up and had a shower and got dressed, thinking she'd had enough time I called her. When she didn't answer I went down and stopped at the door. Whatever she was mixing was on the floor flour was everywhere there were two or more sets of footprints in it. Earlier she thought she heard a noise we both checked the house and came up with nothing." He sighed again "I went to the double doors and tried them and they opened I thought I locked it last night I'm nearly sure I did."

"So you think that's how they got in?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah they must have. You know me Ollie I always check before I go to bed."

"I know Sam but maybe you guys just forgot you're easily distracted when she's around." Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah with her just getting out of hospital she was all that was on my mind. I'm such an idiot I gave them the in they needed to get to her, this is all my fault."

"Don't say that Sammy you weren't to know."

Sam held up the note. "This is what was left for me."

Oliver took it and read it slowly. "Has Jerry seen this? Maybe they can get a print from it."

"No I'm trying to figure out who has it in for me that would know about Andy, there is a few people I can think of and I will be paying them a visit."

"Sam you can't go around acting irrational leave it to Jerry he'll work hard he knows how much she means to you, to all of us we're a family and we'll stop at nothing to get her back." Oliver put his hand on his shoulder "we'll get her back you're not in this alone."

"Thanks Ollie" Sam muttered.

Jerry came rushing out "Sam! Just got a hit on one of the prints I sent to the lab, does the Name Charlie Webber mean anything to you?"

Sam froze and jumped up "fuck!" He yelled

"What? What is it?" Jerry asked not liking the look that was crossing Sam's face.

"He's one of Anton Hills guys, not the smartest I should have thought of him. God Damn it. Traci?" He yelled motioning for her to come over.

Traci ran over "have you found her?" She asked quickly.

"No but I know where she is get her cousin Jamie on the phone and get him over here now!" he barked and brushed by them into his house.

Jerry followed him and ran up the stairs behind him "whatever you're thinking about doing Sam don't leave this to me. I'll get her back."

Sam went to his lock box and took his gun out "I can't wait Jerry you don't understand she is testifying in court next week she has evidence that can take him down. He took her to get to me without knowing who she is, now he has her he'll see that it's her and she won't stand a chance. All he knows is she's my girlfriend" he sunk onto his bed "I can't lose her I won't"

Jerry sat beside him on the bed. "You won't Sam we won't let that happen. Andy's family we're pulling everything can use to get her back; it might make it worse if you go in guns blazing."

Before Sam could reply his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number he didn't recognize it "Swarek" he said clearly.

"Ah Officer Swarek, how are we doing?" A bitter voice came from the other end.

Sam jumped up off the bed causing Jerry to jump back "where the hell is she?" he yelled.

Jerry jumped up and ran down the stairs "incoming call on Sam's phone trace it!" He yelled and ran back up to Sam.

"I swear to god if you hurt her it will be the last thing you ever do!" he yelled down the phone.

Anton looked over at a terrified Andy and laughed "you hear that missy? I don't think he should be threatening me do you?"

"Sam!" Andy cried.

"Andy!" Sam yelled back "Andy where are you? Are you okay?"

"No, no, no Officer she can't answer that" Anton laughed "okay we better go got stuff to do oh and officer? Meet me at my warehouse tonight ten pm come alone." And with that the line went dead.

Sam let the phone beep in his ear until Jerry took it from his hand and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "At least we know she's alive Sam." He didn't budge, Jerry moved around to face him and was stunned to see tears rolling down Sam's cheek, all the years he'd known him not once had he seen him cry. He pulled him into a hug "we'll get her home safe I promise."

Dov chose that moment to come find Jerry he stopped in his tracks at the bedroom door. He watched the scene and his heart broke for Sam, part of him wanted to run and tell everyone the almighty Sam Swarek was crying like a baby the other part of him wanted to march over to the address he held in his hand and get Andy back. He waved to get Jerry's attention when he got it he held up the paper and motioned he'd be downstairs when they were ready. At Jerry's nod he closed the door over and went back down to the others.

"Are we going?" Traci said as soon as his foot hit the bottom step.

"Uh" Dov looked up the stairs then back to Traci "they were busy, Jerry said he'll be down in a minute." Traci nodded and walked over to Gail.

* * *

><p>Andy sat facing Anton who was pacing his office. "So we finally meet Andy" he said with a smile.<p>

Andy just started at him he chuckled "I'm not going to hurt you well not if you don't give me a reason to."

"What do you want from me?" Andy stuttered trying to pull the shirt she was wearing down as far as she could.

Anton smiled "don't worry you're not my type nice legs though" he laughed as Andy pulled down the shirt again. "I want nothing from you" he smiled again. "If I know your boyfriend as well as I think I do he'll be here alone without any back up. You are just a pawn in my set up."

"What do you want with Sam? He's done nothing to you."

"He knows what he did" Anton snarled his eyes suddenly becoming dark "he made me trust him and then betrayed me."

Andy shrunk back in the chair when he took a step closer to her. "If it wasn't for Emily and that stupid file she copied he'd have got me behind bars for life. He just cared more about her life than putting me away." He pulled out the file Sam had traded him all that time ago and started at it. "I'd of had him then too if his partner hadn't shown up."

Andy then realised he still didn't know the partner was her. "He was doing his job and so was she." She said defensively.

"Well I think I need to find her too I'm sure she's over at his helping him look for you after all who do you trust more than your partner?"

"Do you have a partner?" Andy asked innocently.

Anton laughed "like I'd tell you if I did so you can run and tell your cop boyfriend." He stepped closer to her "I know you have stuff on me, that I don't care about that evidence will be long gone by the time you take that stand next week it probably is already. I have an inside man, bit dim but I have leverage on him. He'll do anything I tell him."

"So you're blackmailing him?" Andy asked.

Anton laughed again "I knew you were smart. Wayne!" He called.

"Yes boss?" Wayne asked hurrying to the centre of the room.

"Get her some clothes and put her in with the other one." Anton said turning away from her.

"Do you think that's such a good idea boss? She might k-"

"Do not question me do as I say!" Anton yelled.

"Yes Boss" Wayne yanked Andy from her seat and led her into a room.

Andy took in her surroundings the place was badly lit and damp she followed Wayne without a word until they stopped at a door covered in bolts. "Where are you taking me?" She asked wide eyed.

"You'll see" Wayne smirked and began to unlock the bolts. Once the door was open he shoved Andy inside and threw sweatpants, socks and a hoodie at her before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Andy pulled on the clothes as she was freezing in just Sam's shirt. She inhaled deeply taking in his scent before pulling on the oversized hoodie that oddly smelled like Sam too mixed with weed and something she couldn't her finger on. She sighed and flopped onto the tiny bed that was in the room. She jumped of fright when she heard a whimper from the other side of the room. She stood up and took a step into the darkness "hello?" She said taking another cautious step. Another whimper and shuffling was heard "hello is someone there?" she walked further into the darkness and made out the figure of a body huddled in the corner "oh my god" she said and walked quickly to them "hey are you okay?" The woman began to fight her off, Andy gripped her shoulders "hey it's okay I'm a cop." She said softly.<p>

The woman stopped thrashing and looked up "An-Andy?" She stuttered through tears.

"Esther?" Andy said in shock. "Esther is that you?"

"Oh Andy" Esther cried and threw herself at her crying hysterically.

"What happened? What are you doing in Toronto?" Andy asked holding her close.

"I-I was walking to my car after dinner with a friend and I was grabbed by two guys. They kept me here and wouldn't tell me why Andy I was afraid they'd kill me."

Andy noticed a small bump between them and pulled back. Her eyes widened "Esther are you pregnant?" She asked.

She nodded "yes about five and a half months." She said placing her hand over her stomach.

"Is it- is it Jamie's?" Andy asked. Esther nodded again. "Does he know?"

"Yes we broke up just before I found out."

"He never said." Andy said annoyed then it clicked with her that he had lied to her "so you guys didn't break up two months ago?"

"Is that what he's telling you?" Esther laughed "no we've been broke up just about over four months now it was a week and a half before I found out. I told him he could still be involved and be there when the baby is born but we'd never be getting back together."

"So why did he lie? I mean it's his life I don't care when you guys broke up, no offence I just mean why did he feel the need to lie?"

Esther shrugged "guess it's because of all this, he was still up there the last time I checked."

"Well he's here now working out of twenty-seven. Do you think maybe he knows you're missing?" Andy asked piecing it all together something just didn't add up.

Esther shrugged again "last time I saw him he was being all cosy with some girl so why would he bother with me? He wouldn't even miss me"

Images of Sarah and Jamie flashed in Andy's mind. "Well I know he still loves you and now you're carrying his baby so…" Andy trailed off and sighed "what the hell is going on? What do you and Jamie have to do with why I'm here? Something's not adding up."

Just then the door opened and Anton walked in with a smile on his face "I see you two are… catching up."

Andy jumped to her feet "let her go Anton, she has nothing to do with anything she doesn't even live down here."

Anton laughed again she really hadn't worked it out yet. "I can't do that, my inside guy would be no use to me then, I'd have no leverage."

Andy stood taking in his words "no" she shook her head vigorously "no he wouldn't do that to me I don't believe you."

Anton laughed and pulled out his phone and pressed a button Jamie's voice filled the room. _Yeah uh Sam's at work for eight in the morning Andy will be there alone can I please talk to Esther now?_

Andy stood frozen to the spot as he pressed another button _yeah uh she just went into the Penny_ _with Dov. Now will you let me talk to Esther? We had a deal_. Tears welled in Andy's eyes as he pressed another recording _she just left the station she's alone she'll_ _cut through the park._

Andy let a tear slide down her face "he led you to where I was the night I got attacked?"

Anton laughed "you were always dodging me you always got away. I figured you would trust him guess her life is just more important to him than yours."

Andy decided now was not the time to break she squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Well wouldn't you? She's his girlfriend carrying his baby I'm his cousin who would you pick?"

"You're one tough cookie I'll give you that." Anton chuckled "anyway better be off lots to do we need to prepare for Sam's visit."

Andy launched herself at him "you son of a bitch I swear to god if you hurt him I will kill you." She screamed as Wayne dragged her away from him.

Anton laughed and walked out of the room "that I would like to see honey; you probably don't even know what a gun looks like never mind fire one."

Wayne flung her to the floor and followed his boss locking the door behind him. As soon as they were gone Esther hurried to help Andy up off the floor "are you okay?" She asked worried.

Andy nodded and moved to the bed "I can't believe he did this to me." She shook her head "I trusted him and he stabbed me in the back. After all these years, after all we went through together."

"Andy" Esther came to sit beside her "you know he loves you with all his heart, the first time I met him I thought you were his girlfriend. All he did was talk about you and how proud of you he was and how great you were, meeting you I knew it was all true. Do you really think he'd do that to you without a valid reason?"

"I don't know what I think anymore" she sighed "how did I not know something was wrong? I was always pretty good at reading him I believed his story I believed every word of it."

"Andy it's all true well it has a few holes but most of it was true. He came to me about two months ago saying he was thinking about moving down here now he had no ties to me. He missed you he wanted the life you guys had before he meet me, he wanted a fresh start he promised he'd always be there for the baby but this was his home."

"That's not true he loved you Esther he moved up there for you and I've never seen him so happy. We were just a car ride away his home was up there with you."

"I know but I knew he was never really happy even though he tried don't get me wrong I loved him more for giving all that up for me but it was sort of our downfall too. Some days he' just moan about how much he missed you and his life down here then other days he'd be saying he never wanted to come back here. I knew he was happier here and I had to let him go. I never thought he'd hang around up there for so long after we broke up."

"Guess Jamie has some explaining to do when we get out of here." Andy said lying back on the bed.

"That he does" Esther said and snuggled in beside her. They both fell to sleep clinging onto each other. Esther happy she had some company and Andy going crazy thinking about Sam.

* * *

><p>Back at the station after Jerry had finally gotten Sam to calm down and got him down here, they suited up for the address Dov had traced the call from. The all sat around in the parade room waiting for the warrant to come through. "Got it!" Jerry yelled waving it in the air as he hurried to the top of the room. "Okay everyone listen up! The quicker I do this the quicker we can go. Okay Nash, Williams, Peck team two. Epstein, Diaz, Jenkins team three. Sammy, myself and Shaw are team one. Shaw and myself will be issuing the warrant, team two the back door, team three the side door in the alley. The rest of you guys listen up pair up before we leave this room I want two guys stationed here here and here" he said pointing to various places of the blueprints he had borrowed." I want no mistakes on this you'll all stay back until I call it nobody is to move. All phones are to be left here and all radios on channel three we think he has an insider nobody outside this room knows what we're doing."<p>

"Okay" Frank stood up "you all have your orders; I'll be running things from here with Anderson and Andrews. Serve Protect and get McNally back to our family." They all broke up into the respective groups and headed out each praying she was still alive.

They didn't make it far when the officer on the front desk came running and blocked them all from leaving the parade room. "Officer Swarek this just came for you." He said handing Sam an envelope marked urgent.

Sam took it and studied it he held it up to his ear and shook it. His blood ran cold thinking of what could be inside, he opened it with shaky hands and cursed at what fell out.

"What is it?" Traci asked pushing through the crowed to get to him.

Sam held out his hand "it's the bracelet I gave her last year for her birthday."

Jerry took it from him and placed it in a bag "I'm sorry Sam it's evidence now." he said softly.

Sam nodded and turned his attention to the other item that fell out of the envelope. He held it up it was a recorder marked listen to me. He pressed play and his body tensed up when he heard the voice. _She just left the station she's alone_ _she'll cut through the park. "_Son of a bitch! I'll kill him" Sam yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Sam is that who I think it is?" Traci yelled running after him. She tried again when he ignored her "Sam who was that?" he ignored her again. Anger washed over to her and she slammed him into the wall "you better answer me now Sam! She's my best friend! You are not the only one worried about her!" Traci screeched and let the tears fall.

Sam stood looking at her cry guilt and fear washed over him he did something that surprised everyone including himself. He stepped forward and pulled her into him holding her tight. "I know Traci I'm sorry I just love her so damn much" he whispered in a shaky voice.

Traci wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer "I know you do Sam but you need to remember we all love her and want her back too we're all going through exactly the same thing you are."

"I'm scared Traci scared of what he'll do to her if I don't find her soon. I keep seeing these visions of her lying there dead I was too late." He said biting back the tears.

"That won't happen we won't let it." Traci stepped back. "So was that Jamie's voice I heard back there?" Sam nodded "so what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Damn straight you will I'll call him again and find out where he is." Traci said pulling her phone out. She held Sam in place shooing away their audience as it rang "Jamie? Hi it's Traci uh where are you? Okay something's come up I need to come get you. No everything is fine it's just Andy needs you for something and she asked me to come get you. Okay ten minutes?" Traci hung up and turned to Sam "who's Sarah? He's on a date."

"This just keeps getting better and better. Sarah is my Damn sister." Sam yelled.

That Sarah? Doesn't she live up in St Catherine's?" Traci asked.

"Yeah she met him up there."

"Alright well we'll just have to do this as quietly as possible." Traci said.

"You guys look like you're hatching a plan" Chris said walking over to them.

"So what if we are Diaz?" Sam said sharply.

"So I want in, Andy is like a sister to me I know you guys all think I'm Mr manual and follow the rules but this is Andy we're talking about I want to help she would do the same for me."

"Alright Diaz you had me at Andy welcome aboard." Sam clapped him on the shoulders.

"I uh can't let Chris go alone" Dov said stepping forward.

"And I can't let them both go alone they'll end up missing" Gail said walking over to them.

"Well if everyone else is in I'm in" Oliver said.

"Yeah Ollie's getting old he'll need our back up" Frank said walking across with Noelle.

They room fell into murmurs of I'm in and okay. "Well I guess everyone is forgetting I'm in charge" Jerry said pushing his way to Sam and Traci with a serious look on his face "so all I have to say is take it away Sammy" he handed him over the head radio and the ear piece.

"Thanks Jerry." Sam stood up on a table "Aright everyone new plan! Me and Traci are going to get the guy on this tape before we make a move he may know more about where Andy is being held so you guys just sit tight until we come back any questions ask Jerry."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Traci had pulled up outside the restaurant Jamie had said him and Sarah were at. They stepped out of the car and smoothed out their uniforms "Traci, do not let me hit him on front of my sister." Sam said as they walked towards the entrance.<p>

Traci stifled a laugh "can I then?"

"Knock yourself out but don't do it front of everyone too many witnesses here." Sam said looking around as they waited for the hostess to show them where Jamie and Sarah were seated. Stopping in front of the table Sam spoke first "Jamie you need to come with us."

"You two know each other?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Uh yeah he's Andy's cousin" Sam replied "I'll give you a ride home Sarah."

"What's this about?" Jamie asked as he left some money on the table and avoided the eyes of everyone looking at them as they walked through the restaurant.

"Not here" Traci said leading him through the doors. Once out of view of the 'witnesses' Traci swung him around to face her before shooting her fist into his jaw.

"Oh my God! Sam! Do something!" Sarah shrieked as Traci punched him again.

Sam smirked "gladly" he put his hands on Traci shoulders "that's enough… for now" he added in a whisper so Sarah wouldn't hear him.

"What the hell?" Jamie jumped up holding his mouth and nose.

Sam turned to him "Jamie McNally you are under arrest for accessory to the kidnapping of a police officer you have the right to remain silent and all that crap." Sam pulled out his cuffs and put them on him.

"What? What?" Jamie yelled.

"Andy has been kidnapped thanks to your tip to Anton Hill I hope you're happy. How could you do that to her Jamie? She's your cousin your own blood." Traci yelled being held back by Sam.

"You gotta believe me I had no choice. Sam I told you he had Esther."

Traci stopped and turned to Sam "you gotta be fucking kidding me, you knew?" she yelled at Sam.

"What? No of course I didn't know that. If I did do you really think I would have let her out of my sight?"

"Well what the hell is he talking about Sam? Because I am getting the impression you did know."

"Alright not here, we'll talk back at the station." Sam said ushering all three of them to the cruiser. He opened the back door and shoved Jamie in before opening the door and flinching as his sister elbowed him in the stomach getting in muttering something about always finding a way to ruin things. He sighed and closed the door before climbing into the driver seat he sighed again when he got the death stare of Traci.

* * *

><p>Once at the station Sam put Jamie in a holding cell until he cleared things with Traci. He pulled her into the first empty office he came across. "Alright you've got a hell of a lot explaining to do." Traci yelled as soon as the door was closed.<p>

"Traci it's not what you think so sit down close your mouth and listen!" Sam yelled back. Traci rolled her eyes but sat down anyway. "Thank you" he said and sat across from her. "Do you remember the day Andy got shot at the hospital?" Traci nodded "well that girl, Marcello's daughter somehow got her hearing the same day and time of her dads re-trial. Since Andy was the arresting officer-"

"She has to go to that one" Traci finished for him.

"Yes, which means she can't give her statement at the other trial the trail she is a major part in. She saw and heard everything. Those two girls Amy and Sophie, they didn't see much because Andy pushed them down onto the floor. Without her and the argument of Sophie being unstable at the time Marcello might walk."

"So what has this got to do with Anton Hill?" Traci asked slightly confused.

"I was just getting to that. Marcello was under Anton's orders to scare the owner of the cafe; Jamie told me he washed his hands of it because people were killed. Anyway Andy being Andy didn't leave it at that she followed lead after lead until she got something solid. She now has enough evidence to get Anton behind bars and he's afraid she'll rat him out to the courts."

"So he took her to stop her from testifying?"

"Yeah sort of that is part of it." With Traci's confused look he continued. "Anton found out she is my girlfriend. Did she ever tell you about the day I took her to get Emily?"

"Yeah, she said she went in and he had your gun and Emily was all beat up. You swapped a file or something she found in Emily's house."

"Yeah that's right anyway, he's being trying to bring me down because Emily being as smart as she was made a copy. Somehow that info got back to him he's out to get me knwing Andy is my weakest point."

"But won't he know Andy was there that day?"

"That's the thing no he doesn't. Jamie told me Andy called him that night and told her he hadn't a clue it was her." Sam ran his fingers through his hair "As far as he's concerned Andy is my girlfriend not a cop and let's hope it stays that way."

"Can we really trust Jamie though? he did betray her and lead him to her. Who's Esther by the way?" Traci asked.

"Esther is Jamie's ex who is pregnant with his baby who Anton also has; he was just doing what he was told to get her back. Yes he was stupid I knew something wasn't right the minute Andy got that letter, his name was the only name not on the witness list. I called him over when everyone was out he explained what was going on so I think we can trust him. We need to find a way to use him to find out where Andy is. If he calls Hill and says he did what he was asked he wants Esther maybe he'll lead us to her."

Traci jumped up "well what are we waiting for? We better get in there and make that call." Sam nodded and they both went to hopefully make a move on getting Andy back.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie sat in the interrogation room with Traci and Sam opposite him, it didn't feel good being on the other side. "What do you want me to say?" he finally asked.

"We want you to ring Hill and say you did what he asked and you want to see Esther." Sam replied.

"What if he doesn't buy it?" Jamie asked nervously.

"You won't know until you try he's too occupied with me coming later. I just need you to find out if he has them together or where Andy is, leave the rest to me."

Jamie nodded and picked up the phone "uh it's Jamie look I kept to our end of the deal where's Esther? Alright good And Andy?" He asked closing his eyes "you better not hurt her that wasn't part of it alright I'll be there." He put the phone down and sighed "he said I can find her at his restaurant. And Andy is staying where she is until you show up."

Sam sighed "and where the hell would that be."

"If it helps there was an echo, like he was in a warehouse or something." Jamie said.

"Makes sense, that's where I have to meet him. " Sam said standing up "alright, you are going in with a wire I don't want to risk Andy or Esther getting hurt so you'll be going alone, I'll have back up nearby."

"I can't wear a wire, that's the first thing he'll check," Jamie said jumping from his seat.

"He's right Sam" Traci agreed.

"Yeah, alright you'll take the phone with the recording device in it, press record before you walk in the door."

Jamie nodded "for what it's worth I really had no choice I love Andy with all my heart I'd do anything to protect her it was never meant to go this way," he muttered.

"Somehow I don't think Andy will see it that way," Traci snapped.

"No really my plan was to get Esther out and warn Andy before they got to her I thought I'd have more time," he muttered again.

"Right we're wasting time here- Andy will deal with you herself," Sam said and stood up.

"What now? Jamie asked standing up too.

"You'll go see Jerry now he'll talk you through what's gonna happen eyes will be on you but you will be going in alone," Traci said and stood up.

"Hopefully you're in and out in with Esther if anything goes wrong don't worry people will be on standby nearby," Sam said and left the room.

"You know he wants to kill you right?" Traci asked.

"Yeah kinda got that impression," Jamie sighed.

"Yeah well I do too but Sam seems to think we can trust you… I bet Andy thought that too," she spat and stormed out of the room she didn't care what Sam said she didn't trust him anymore.

Over where Andy was she and Esther still lay on the bed they both gripped each other when they heard the bolts on the door being undone "stay calm," Andy whispered as they sat up.

"Andy please please I'm begging don't let them kill me!" she cried and gripped her tighter.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise," Andy replied and shoved her behind her.

"Having fun are we?" Wayne chuckled from the doorway "well say goodbye now- you," he said pointing to Esther "over here now."

"No!" Andy said loudly "she's not going anywhere."

Wayne smirked and walked over to her "and who's gonna stop me you?" he laughed.

"If I have to yes," Andy said trying to sound confident she still had sore ribs and wouldn't have that much strength.

He laughed again "honey Charlie did you good the other night I know you can't fight," he said and poked her in the ribs causing her to yelp in pain and grab her side "see," he said smiling smugly and shoved her out of the way.

"No! no! Andy! Please!" Esther screamed as he dragged her to the door.

Andy pushed her pain aside and stumbled to the door "leave her alone she's not in this she's done nothing!" she yelled and repeatedly smacked him.

He turned around and shoved her hard causing her to land on the ground "you'll stay down if you know what's good for you!" Wayne barked and dragged Esther out the door.

Andy jumped up and ran to the door she was too late it shut just as she got to it "no! No!" she screamed and banged on "let her go! Let her go! Esther!" She cried. She let the tears fall as she listened to Esther crying and screaming for her, going back to the bed she sat down and cried harder.

Back at the station Jerry was just finishing up with Jamie he too wasn't impressed with him if it were up to him he'd send him in with nothing and let him fend for himself. "Right so we've run through it if you run into any trouble we'll be right in now go get the recorder off Nash and she'll drop you a block away before the others leave," he said and stood up.

Jamie nodded and stood up too "so what happens if I can just walk in get Esther and go?"

"We'll see you come out- just keep walking back here, we'll follow you back here to make sure no one jumps you two."

"Right and then what we go after Andy?"

"We do nothing my team and I which are her friends people that care about her will find her and bring her back," Jerry said and walked out of his office.

Jamie sat looking at him and sighed one by one they were turning against him. He walked out the door and walked to find Traci at her desk "hey uh Detective Barber said I could get the recorder from you," he said trying to get her attention.

She took it from her drawer and placed it on the desk "I'll meet you out front in a minute," she said without looking up. He sighed and picked it up before walking away without saying anything.

Sam was pacing Frank's office he was counting down the hours until he had to go himself but his gut was telling him Jamie's deal was too easy. He watched him get something from Traci and walk outside he thought for a second before following him. He found him leaning against the wall with a cigarette "didn't know you smoked," he said leaning on the wall beside him.

"I don't anymore gave up six years ago but I have a sly one from time to time mostly when I'm worrying about something…someone," he sighed "look Sam I know you all blame me and I'll take it I don't care what happens to me as long as Andy's okay but promise me if something goes down you have to get Esther away and forget about me."

"You still love her?" Sam questioned.

Jamie smiled "yeah I never met anyone like her I'll always love her but she's made up her mind she doesn't want me."

Sam nodded and thought for a moment "don't give up mate keep trying I reckon she's just scared."

Jamie laughed "Esther doesn't get scared not of commitment anyway, she asked me would we ever get married and I was the one that said probably not- that was the end for us," he smiled sadly "at least we're working on being friends."

"If you really love her you'll show her that you've changed we all gotta settle down sometime in life," Sam said looking at the ground

"So you reckon Andy's it for you?"

"Nah don't reckon- Andy is it for me has been since I met her, trust me when I say this don't hold back tell her how you feel -I spent nearly two years watching Andy trying to be happy with Callaghan and looked what happened there."

"What happened she never did tell me," Jamie asked curiously.

Sam sighed "he cheated on her but they're all good now."

"I'm glad he did- not glad he did but that she ended up with you even I knew she had feelings for you she always went on about you anytime we talked."

"Let's go dummy," Traci said walking by them.

"Well Sam guess this is it," he held out his hand "you look after Andy yeah? And tell her I'm sorry."

Sam shook his hand "you can tell her yourself- you will be back," he said. Jamie nodded and smiled weakly before jogging to catch up with Traci.

Sam stood and waited for them to pull out before he went back inside "all set Buddy?" Ollie asked clapping his shoulders.

"Yeah," Sam sighed "just have to wait now," he said and sat at his desk.

"She's fine you know," Ollie said and sat beside him.

"What?" Sam asking making a face.

"McNally she's fine and you wanna know how I know that, one- she's Andy McNally unbreakable Rookie, two- she can handle herself and three- she knows what a mopey fucker you'd be if she didn't come home she wouldn't do that to us," he chuckled.

Sam chuckled and then turned serious again "I wouldn't be moping," he said and stood up "no Andy no me," he said and walked away.

"That's deep love right there brother!" Ollie yelled after him.

Jamie took a deep breath as Traci pulled off he looked around and tried to gather himself before he started walking the rest of the way. When he got outside the restaurant he saw two guys standing on the door, walking up to them he stopped a bit away from them

"Hold your hands out one," of them said and walked over to him. Jamie did as he was told and the guy frisked him and pulled out the phone and looked at it before shoving it back in "clean," he said to the other and stepped back. The other guy nodded and opened the door.

Jamie took a few steps in and the door closed behind him he stood there for a moment before he took a few steps in "Esther?" He said and took a few more steps. When he didn't hear anything he walked further into the open space "Esther?" he said again.

"J-Jamie," she whimpered from the other side.

"Esther where are you?" he said trying to look around in the dark.

"Why she right here," Anton chuckled and turned on the light. He held Esther against him pointing a gun at her back.

"We had a deal I did what you asked let her go," Jamie said taking another step.

Anton smiled "we did have a deal and you did keep your end I suppose it's only fair… I just have one more question… what's Swarek's partners name?"

Shit Jamie thought he knew he couldn't say Andy "Andrea Baker, he said quickly.

Anton nodded "and where can I find her?" he said digging the gun further into Esther's back.

"2163 Jameson street," he said again quickly.

Anton nodded again and smiled he shoved Esther hard at Jamie "good boy you're no longer needed," he said and turned his back on him.

"Jamie," Esther whimpered and gripped him for life.

"I gotcha I gotcha," he said and hurried her back to the door, looking behind him every few seconds until they were outside. "Just keep walking don't look back," he whispered as they walked by the two men on the door.

"Oh and McNally?" He stopped and turned around to face Anton again "if she's not at that address you and your pretty girlfriend will be back here quicker than you can blink," he laughed and walked back inside.

"Andy you gotta go back and help Andy she's hurt," Esther said as they walked.

"I know we're working on it what do you mean hurt did they hurt her?" he said as he crossed the street and hurried her around a corner.

"No another attack he said he knew she was hurt and poked her in the side, she yelled in pain and he laughed and shoved her to the ground. She tried to stop him from taking me we thought he was gonna hurt me- Jamie you gotta go help her you need to go back for her!" she cried.

Jamie sighed he was torn he didn't know what to do Jerry had given him strict orders to return right away "are you okay?" he asked once they stopped "did they do anything to you?" something dawn on him "hang on what do you mean back for her?"

Back in the station Jerry pulled his earpiece out of his ear "he got her they're on the way back!" he called to everyone in the task room. He stood up as his phone rang "detective Barber," he said.

"It's Jamie I need to talk to Sam right now!" he yelled down the phone as he dragged Esther along.

"Slow it down you done your bit now just get back here," Jerry said and hung he felt he didn't need to be nice to him now since it was over.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked handing him a coffee.

"Ah Jamie looking to talk to you," Jerry said and took the cup from him.

Sam nodded wondering why he wanted to talked to him he didn't have his phone on him the task force had it hooked up to a tracker.

"Shit!" Jamie cursed and pressed redial "shit!" he screamed again when Jerry cancelled his call.

"Try someone else!" Esther panted as they were now running.

"I don't have anyone else's- wait!" he said stopping Esther slamming into him "I have Dov's number!" he said and scrolled through his phone "DOV!" He yelled as soon as he answered "don't talk and don't hang up just listen! Tell Sam it's a set up not to go to the warehouse alright Andy's not there she's not there!" He yelled.

"I don't understand," Dov replied "I didn't catch a word of that."

Jamie sighed and repeated what he said slower "tell Sam not to go to the warehouse it's a set up Andy is not there!" He yelled and hung up.

"Asshole," Dov muttered and walked to Jerry's office "Sam about?" He asked sticking his head in the door.

"He's in the task force room getting set up so unless it's important don't interrupt," Jerry replied.

"Well I don't know," Dov frowned "Jamie rang me ranting and raving saying it was set up that Andy wasn't there… where's there?" He asked.

"A set up how- what were his exact words?" Jerry asked.

Dov thought for a moment "he said tell Sam it's a set up not to go to the warehouse Andy isn't there… what's he talking about Jerry?"

Jerry sat back in his chair and sighed "Sam is to meet Anton Hill in his warehouse at ten we were under the impression Andy was there with him because he put her on the phone," he looked to the task force room to see Sam missing. "Stay here," he said to Dov and walked to the room "where's Sammy?" he yelled.

"He left about five minutes ago it's twenty to ten," Oliver said "we're about to follow."

"Call him back!" Jerry yelled and ran back to his office for his phone.

"What's going on Jer?" Noelle said and followed him.

"Jamie called Epstein apparently it's as set up Andy's not at the warehouse," he said pulling up Sam's number.

"Can we trust him Jerry?" Chris asked.

"Guess we'll find out," Jerry said and threw his phone down "Sammy's not answering," he grabbed the walkie "right team one me, Shaw, Williams- team two Nash, Diaz, Epstein- team three Peck, Jenkins, Peters again everyone on channel three, move," he yelled hurrying out the door worrying about his best friend. Everyone scattered and ran to their cars.

Sam pulled over when his phone would not stop ringing he shouldn't even have it on him not recognizing the number he answered in cop mode "Swarek."

"Sam!" Andy cried.

"Andy? Andy, baby where are you?" he said quickly.

"I don't have much time I don't know where I am Sam don't go to the warehouse alright don't go," she pleaded.

"Andy no way I'm coming for you."

"No no Sam please I'm not there I'm not there don't go they're waiting for you it's a set up I love you I love you I gotta go!" she yelled and hung up.

"Andy!" He yelled "baby answer me!" he punched the wheel and pressed redial "fuck sake!" He screamed when it went to mail. Turning back towards the station he called Jerry.

"Sammy I've been trying to reach you!" he said relieved.

"Yeah look I'm on my way back call everyone back in this isn't happening Andy called," he said quickly.

"What did she say how was she on a phone?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know she begged me not to go to the warehouse saying it was a set up."

Jerry sighed "yeah we heard that too that's what I was calling for I'll call everyone back and meet you at the station," Jerry said and hung up.

Jamie and Esther had arrived at fifteen and were sitting in Jerry's office under Frank's orders, Esther had run through everything with Jamie all they had to do now was wait for Jerry to get back hoping he caught Sam in time.

Over where Andy was she ran along a hallway Wayne had come to get her ready to move when she tackled him and pinned him down grabbing his phone she ran out of the room and closed the door locking him in. She ran as fast as she could and called Sam, after she'd done that she ran straight into Anton himself "now that's not playing nice," he chuckled and grabbed the phone from her "I told you not to give me a reason to hurt you," he snapped and slapped her hard across the face.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying out so she bit her tongue to hold back her cry "I think I have an even better idea for you than I had originally planned" he smiled and dragged her to another room and threw her into a chair. "Now Ms McNally don't worry you'll soon have more company," he said walking back and forth behind her "once my boys come back with Andrea Baker that is," he said annoyed,

Andy's head shot up at the name and Anton noticed this "ah didn't think I'd find out the partners name?" he chuckled.

Andy had to play along she was dying to smile only one person ever used that name- now she knew he was okay "she's done nothing wrong!" she hissed.

Anton chuckled "she interrupted me I could have had Swarek there and ended him but she had to spoil it!" He hissed back.

"You're going to kill her for doing her job?" Andy yelled forgetting momentarily that he was in fact talking about her.

He laughed "I have killed for less but this one she gets under my skin she's always by his side makes me sick," he grunted and sat down.

"Why do you hate him so much- I get he played you but surely you don't hate him that much over that?" Andy asked curiously.

Anton again laughed "you see I don't know what kind of pillow talk he's shared with you but in his time with me he's been the only guy- the one guy that I never suspected as a cop and I dig dip Ms McNally. Nothing came up on him so he passed the first test and the second and the third and every other one to follow. He moved quickly up in my ranks it wasn't long before he was my go to guy- you know the guy used to do all the dirty jobs so I could keep my hands clean. Has he ever told you about the woman and her baby I sent him to kill Hm?"

Andy's eyes went wide she was beyond shocked he heart dropped at the thought "no," she shook her head "Sam wouldn't do that he couldn't he has a heart!" she yelled.

Anton laughed "he didn't tell you? Okay" he clapped his hands he was enjoying this "how about the old nosy cow down the street he tell you about her too? Or the teenager that owed us money? Or the young couple in the car?"

"No I don't believe any of it," Andy said.

Anton nodded "okay I'll prove to you one way or another before you leave here you'll look at him differently… he's not the man you think he is."

"I doubt that," Andy scoffed "nothing you'll ever say will change anything."

"You really think he loves you?" he asked sitting across from her "that he's gonna burst in here and save the day?"

"I know he loves me he doesn't need to prove it!"

Anton laughed "tell that to Monica you know what he told her when she told him she loved him? Nothing, he dumped her there and then saying he wasn't ready for that kinda stuff it's only a matter of time before he does it to you too."

"No he's actually told me he loves me- and how do you know about Monica?" Andy asked she'd only met Monica twice she seemed nice.

"Ah me and her dad are… buddies if you like anyway I have to get going to see the man himself you play nice until I get back," he said and left her alone.

Andy sat in the room lost in thought he wouldn't do that he couldn't Sam couldn't hurt anyone, could he? No Andy no he's trying to get into your head don't give in.

Back in the station Jerry and Sam walked swiftly towards his office "start talking," Sam said letting the door bounce off the wall.

Esther stood up "she's in the place I was, go up the stairs take a left there's a hole in the wall covered with a file cabinet go through and it's the fourth door on the right the one with all the bolts on it."

"Weapons?" Jerry asked.

"Two guys had guns but the others could have too," Esther replied.

"Alright we're moving out! Back into teams!" Jerry yelled and they walked back out "McNally is in the restaurant take down anyone that gets in the way!"

"Wow I love it when you're pissed," Ollie chuckled as he caught up with him and Sam.

"Let's go get our girl!" Jerry yelled as they all scattered out the door and tore out of the station lot.


End file.
